Life's Lemons
by Avalon Rouge
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome were voted Cutest Couple in high school. School's over and they're still together, but, someone is after InuYasha years later pent up on revenge and they intend to stop at nothing to get him back. T for language & suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...but I do own an InuYasha chibi!

* * *

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it!" a young man grumbled, looking under the bed, "Sweetheart? Have you seen my-"

"On the dresser…" she yelled, loudly but sweetly. He looked and rolled his eyes. _'I knew that…'_

"Thank you…oh-and do you know where I put-"

"In your office." she yelled once again.

He came down the stairs having a conflict between his tie and his fingers. His silver plated hair hung in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, and amber eyes rolled when he gave up the losing battle with his tie and went in search of his briefcase. He looked inside the door for a brief second, and sure enough…his wife had been correct- again- and he found his briefcase on it's side: papers and important documents strewn across his desk.

"I see you've yet again lost the battle with your tie…" His wife walked in, in his red silk robe; her black ebony hair pulled into a neat bun on the top of her head, and her make- up done.

"I see _you_ have yet to get dressed."

"Well, I have 2 hours, love, you have 10 minutes." She said tauntingly, handing him his keys and mocha latte. He took them gratefully while she fixed his tie.

"Men are totally hopeless…" she mused, with a warm smile fixated on her pretty, porcelain face. She looked over her handy work after she had finished, as she tucked it behind the freshly pressed folds in his suit. He put his coffee on the desk behind him and pulled her up, flush against his chest.

"Men are totally hopeless, huh Kagome? That's not what you told me last night." he growled lovingly into her ear. Kagome soon found and imaginary spot on the floor very interesting as a light pink blush tinted her cheeks. He was amazed. After all they had done together, she could still be so shy! She was like an innocent little virgin and that's one of the things he loved about her. She was always so pure- Well, she looked and acted pure on the outside at most times, but on the inside? Ha! Yeah right…

Memories of last nights- and this mornings- activities came back and flooded her mind.

"You know," he started, "I could call my office and say I can't make it in today…" He started to play with the little strands of hair that she had left out of her bun and continued his thoughts. "Then that leaves me here at home, then you could call your boss and say you have the flu or some thing and you're coming down with a headache," He whispered seductively in her ear, determined to get his way today.

She tauntingly looked at him, full on knowing what he meant.

"So that would leave us here to do nothing all day? Sorry InuYasha, I don't think I could do that all day."

"Oh, that's where you're sadly mistaken, see, I never said we'd be doing nothing all day." He smirked.

"Oh really?" she answered sweetly, "then what would I be doing?"

"Me…" He whispered in her ear. He gently nipped at her ear lobe and sucked on it. He smelt her scent spike and his lips curled upwards. He leaned down and deeply inhaled the air that occupied the space between her collar bone and the side of her neck. This had to get him his way, this always worked… and then again, some times it didn't.

"Inu…Yasha…"

'_Come on Kagome! You have things to do today, remember?'_

"If…If you don't hurry…Kouga will beat you to the office again."

"Don't change the subject, Wench," He pulled her back far enough to see her face and chided her gently.

"Then it won't bother you when he taunts you for a week after today?" She asked, knowing she just gained the upper hand.

"Damn it! Have I ever told you how much I hate him?" he asked sulking.

' _Here it goes' _she thought, _'the old we're-moving-out-in-the-next-month speech'_

"We are so moving this next month. He is a big pain in the ass, and he annoys me at work constantly, and -did I mention that I hate him?"

"Every day dear, now, get going before you're late." She shook her head at her husbands whining and sighed and smiled, _'What am I going to do with him?'_

She kissed him goodbye and headed back up the staircase to continue getting ready. He grabbed his coffee, keys, and briefcase and headed out the front door, determined to get to work before his good-for-nothing, shit-for-brains neighbor did.

"Hey mutt-face!" _'Speak of the devil' _"Did you come out to collect the newspaper?" Kouga asked walking out the front door.

"As a matter-of-fact, yeah, I did-just so I could shove it up your ass and-"

" InuYasha!"

" Crap."

"stop irritating the neighbors, and you forgot your phone." Kagome made her way to InuYasha through the 6 inch, fluffy-new fallen snow. She tried to follow his tracks that were impressed into the snowy crystals that blanketed the porch and driveway. "Your clients wouldn't be too happy if they called and you didn't answer."

"Thanks," he pulled Kagome into another flush embrace and captured her lips in one swift movement. He dragged his fangs across her bottom lip, earning him a light purr from his mate. He was granted access, of course, without hesitation, until-

"Get a room, nobody wants to see that…" Kouga unlocked his car and got in.

"Maybe I will," he picked Kagome up bridal style and gave her a chaste kiss, before she lightly hit his arm.

"You need to go, you should have left already." She said smiling and turning back to the house.

"Can I have one for the road?" InuYasha asked,-well more like begged. Kouga rolled his eyes and shook his head before starting his car.

"Nope. When you get home, you can have all the kisses you want; so the faster you go, the faster you get home…" She said in a sing song tone as InuYasha grumbled and got in his car and drove off.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

' _Damn it Kagome! Your appointment is in an hour and your still not ready!' _She hurriedly looked under the bed and found her shoe's long-lost partner. She slipped on her heels and looked around for her phone. _'Mental Note: Tell InuYasha I'm hiring a maid for our bedroom. Every other part of the house some how manages to stay clean, how is it this is the only room that gets messy? Even our bathroom stays clean'_

' _Because Einstein, this is the only room that InuYasha __insists __on being in-duh!'_ She grabbed her phone off the bed side table and put it in her purse as she took her keys off the hook in the walk in entry to their home. She walked out into the cold, frostbitten morning and somehow managed to make it to her new black convertible BMW that InuYasha had gotten her as an early Christmas present.

She drove off to the doctor's office, patting herself on the back for getting out of the house on time. _' I deserve a treat for that… the mall will work! That's it, Ayame and I are going to the mall for my treat to myself.'_

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Taisho, Kagome? Appointment at 8:00 to see Doctor Rumiko?" Kagome stood up from the uncomfortable chair that sat among the others in the waiting room. She followed the young nurse down the white washed walls and heavy wooden doors that lined the hallway. She soon found herself in front of an opened door with a doctor sitting on his stool inside, flipping through papers on his clipboard.

"Doctor Rumiko? Mrs. Taisho is here to see you." She informed him with an irritated tone. Kagome quizzically glanced her way before walking in and taking a seat on the cold cot, covered in clean white, crinkly paper.

"Why thank you my lovely, sexy Sango…"

"I'm on duty, pervert," she replied hotly, slamming the door behind her, leaving the pill bottles and jars on his desk rattling in her wake. Kagome looked to the doctor to find a small, amused smile play on his face. As she looked closer she could see a pink, fading handprint sporting his left cheek.

"Now then, dear lady, how can I be of service?"

"Well, I'm here to confirm my husband's Christmas gift." He glanced at her quizzically as she smiled brightly. "I'm late on my cycle and I want an ultra scan done to see if I'm really pregnant," she said looking around at all the bright, colorful posters of the human anatomy plastered on the wall.

"Damn…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. I- uh- was just thinking…" he replied.

'_Damn it. She's wearing a ring, so she's married and-holy mother of Buddha! That's not a ring! That's Mount Fuji on a gold band! Lucky Bastard…'_

"Excuse me? Doctor Rumiko?" Kagome asked as her doctor's eyes were staring off into space.

"Please, call me Miroku," _'Well…husband's not here. Sexy nurse?…not here…'_

"Dear lady, would you kindly consider bearing-"

"Pervert!" Sango suddenly appeared, heavy metal tray in her hands, held high above her head. She had startled Kagome, and she almost jumped right of the cot. She decided she could wait and was going to leave. "I can't believe you! Did you not see her last name? Not only is she married, but to one of the best lawyers in the country! Her husband would kick your ass in a heartbeat. First in court, then physically!"

"I think I'll just come back a little later…" Kagome said as she tried to sneak past the two.

"No no no! Please allow me to run the ultra scan test. That's what you're here for right?" Kagome nodded her head. "good, cause I don't think Doctor Rumiko will be getting up any time soon." they both glanced in Miroku's direction; they giggled at his position sprawled out on the floor and the swirls they saw in place of his eyes.

"Please, the machines are in the back room. If you'll just follow me."

Okay! First chapter finished and posted! Now it's your guys' turn! Just click that little button down at the bottom that says review. Flames welcome, just be sure to put what I did wrong so 1. I can fix it in the next chapter and 2. I can then call it constructive criticism. Thank you! Xoxo

AR


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

_Shakes Rumiko Takahashi's hand_

"InuYasha is all yours Mrs. Bennett."

"Thank you!"

_Reaches to grab the legal documents_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Damn it! Stupid alarm clock! I can't even own InuYasha in my dreams!"

_whines and pouts on the floor...this sucks…_

**i just discovered, some people that don't own fanfiction accounts read and don't review because they don't know they can. Well, that or three of my friends are retarded. So, for those of you who don't own a fanfiction account, you can still review, ya know...please? pretty please? with ice cream on top tipped with a cherry? all you gotta do is press that little button down at the bottom...then type yay, it was good, or nope it sucked. either one works for me. three words, that's all i ask! i just wanna know how many people are actually taking time out of their busy schedule to read my suffocation- fluffocation fiction. lots o luv, AR **

**Life's Lemons **

**Chapter 2**

InuYasha scowled at the clock. Time didn't move fast enough, damn it! He spent the first half of the day getting bossed around by Sesshoumaru, his older half brother who kept assuming himself as the head hauncho, when their father ranked them both the same (much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure). Then he spent another hour at his desk trying to do work, but ended up thinking of how good his wife tastes….. Needless to say, he didn't get much work done. Now he was wandering around the office in search of Kouga to boss around.

"Get your ass off the photo copier, fleabag."

"Why? My ass looks good in jeans," Kouga smirked.

"Why are you wearing jeans anyway? You're supposed to be in a suit. This is an office you know."

"Yeah, well, Ginta was eating breakfast and decided it looked better on my pants than in his bowl."

InuYasha shook his head. This wasn't any better than sitting at his desk in front of the fan pretending he was Darth Vader. _'As a matter of fact,' _he thought, _'That doesn't sound like a bad idea…' _He turned back to Kouga who was busy making copies of his rear end and whacked him upside his head. "Stop playing and get back to work…"

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Hey Ayame! Watcha up to today?" Kagome smiled into the phone and dropped her purse into the passenger seat of her car.

"Well, at the moment, trying to get Ginta and Hakaku dressed. Oh, Kami-sama! Why didn't I get blessed with two girls? Boys are so messy. They take after their father," she sighed.

"Well, if anyone can handle it, you can," She smiled into the phone. "Anyways, I called to see if you wanted to go shopping with me to pick out a dress for tonight." Kagome said starting her car.

"You're not at work?" She asked, getting Hakaku out of the bath tub.

"Nope, I took the day off for my appointment." Kagome drove out of the parking lot and headed home, missing the black Cadillac that had been following her since she left her house this morning. "So, you wanna go?"

"On one condition. We take my car. I would hate to be the reason you have sticky finger prints on your seats and windows."

"Oh, sure. I'm headed home now so I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, just come on in, I'll unlock the front door." Ayame said as she shifted the phone from her shoulder.

"See you in a bit."

"Bye."

She flipped her phone shut and put it back in her purse, a happy smile graced her lips the entire way home.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sesshomaru walked across the room to his younger brother's office and paused his hand that sat on the door handle. From inside he could hear obvious sounds of boredom…

"Luuuke. I am your father. Choo" (my sound effects suck, but these are sounds DV makes in the mask thingy when he breathes.)

'_Tell me that's not Darth Vader,' _Sesshomaru thought.

"No Luke, don't listen to him. For I am Yoda and I am telling you, you must use the force. Use the force, Luke, use the force."

'_Yoda too?' _He thought with a raised eyebrow.

"No Luke! Please don't leave me alone! There are monstrous beasts about and I can't spare the thought of being alone.."

'_**And **__Princess Laya?'_ He shook his head while his brother continued to make up his own version, apparently, of Star Wars with a couple horribly imitated voices of the characters.

He walked in to find InuYasha with pens taped to all of his fingers on his right hand and his face in front of a fan.

"That won't make the time go any faster, baka."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru." He quickly hit the off button on the fan and hid his right hand under his desk. "I'm leaving." InuYasha got up and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"No, you're not. That paperwork isn't going to fill itself out. And I believe you have a client coming to discuss his case with you in an hour." Sesshomaru replied as he sat in InuYasha's chair, reclined slightly.

"What are you doing? Stalking me now? How do you know I have a client coming in an hour?" _'I didn't even remember that…' _

"Well, if you would pick up the memos the secretary writes down and stop making up new versions of Star Wars, you would know these things."

InuYasha sighed, knowing he had been defeated. But, he had to keep what pride he had left after he was caught playing childish games and give it one more shot before going back to work. "Damn it! I have to leave. I have to pick up my wife's Christmas present before the store closes."

"Not my problem, pick it up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, bright one, it won't be open tomorrow."

Sesshomaru paused a little longer than necessary. "You can do it _after_ work."

"I have plans _after _work."

"Sit down, and shut up. You have 3 hours left, so stop complaining." He walked off yelling something to the secretary before closing his office door a little harder than usual.

InuYasha chuckled as he went back to work, "Tell _me_ to look at memos. I think someone forgot about Christmas being in two days and Kagura's present…"

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Hello?" Kagome opened the front door to her neighbors house and stepped inside while Hakaku ran as fast as he could to meet her in the hallway.

"Aunty 'Gome! Aunty 'Gome! Momma!" he yelled, "Aunty 'Gome's hew!"

"Hey Hakaku! How ya doin' bud?" She asked as she picked up the two year old.

"Dood. Mamma says we arw dowing sopping." (For those of you that don't understand baby language, translated it means: Good. Mamma says we are going shopping.)

"She's right, we are, so go get your shoes and I'll help you get them on, okay?"

"Tay!" He ran off up the stairs to find his tennis shoes that were probably hidden in the mess he called his room.

"Hi Aunty 'Gome!"

"Hi Ginta, where's your mommy?" She asked as she ruffled the four year olds black hair that was pulled into a small, messy high pony tail, 'Like father, like son, I suppose.

"Right here," Ayame said as she came out of one of the boys bedrooms with a little white sock atop her head.

"Hey, how have you been holdin' up?" Kagome pulled the sock off her head and looked between her friend and the two and four year olds. "Tired by the looks of it."

"Chasing after those tornadoes trying to get them and myself ready _and_ pick up their messes? Yeah, just a little."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Can you just stick them in their car seats and let me grab a few more things?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the car."

"Thanks," She went up the stairs to her room and fixed her hair.

"Come on you guys, let's get you buckled in." She grabbed their hands and led them out to the car.

"Guess what 'Gome!" Ginta said excitedly. "I got a new seat. It's a big boy chair, not like Hakaku's baby one."

"I don hab a baby one!" Hakaku retorted back.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Okay!" Kagome quickly interrupted, "That's enough, how about you both have big boy chairs?"

"No!" they both whined, "I want the big boy chair."

She was stuck on what to say when the light bulb above her head flickered on.

"Do you think Santa really likes it when little boys fight?" she asked. Both sets of green eyes widened dramatically. "I didn't think so. If you want presents this year, you two have to be good, okay?" Ginta and Hakaku nodded their heads in agreement and she put Ginta in his seat first and buckled him in. She walked around to the other side to put Hakaku in his seat, when-

"I unna do it! Pease? Tan I so you how I do it?"

"Sure…" After about five minutes of watching the little red haired boy struggle, he finally let her help him.

"Did he sucker you in to letting him do it himself?" Ayame asked as she locked the front door and proceeded down the steps.

"Yep, but we're all done now aren't we?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Hakaku nodded enthusiastically. "Momma, I do it all by my sewf."

"Good job. Ginta? You ready to go?" she asked as she stared the car and drove out of the drive way.

"Yeah. Do I get to pick out a goodie at the mall?"

"If you're a good boy for Mrs. Nari, then you can."

"Not the day care lady!" Both car seats began to wiggle as the occupants tried to get out of their restraints.

"No Momma! Not the day tare lady!"

"I'll let you pick out two goodies then." The car seats stopped their moving and Ginta and Hakaku did happy dances in the back seat. "Some times, I swear, they planned these fits out before hand..."

Kagome giggled at her friend.

"Momma?"

"What is it, Hakaku?" she asked as she sighed at all of the curious questions her son threw at her.

"Tan me and brover see Santa Twas?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Yay!" and with that they headed on their way to the mall…black Cadillac in tow.

"They just left, Sir…"

"Good, keep and eye on her and be sure she makes it to that dinner party."

"Yes Sir,"

"You know the plan. Bring her to me at my specified time and have your way with the red headed bitch…remember, you fail and you die."-Click.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Thank you to my reviewers:

inu-yusukekaiba102

Rayn Lake

ZelinkInuKag

Union Jack jr.

molly0rose

_Hands everyone a piece of Marie Calendars' Chocolate Satin Crème Pie_

"Be sure to enjoy every delicious morsel in that bowl! Every bite deserves to be savored!" Lol.

Till next time R&R

AR


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Co. ...But I do own a spatula! I own three of um! They're all black...**

Okay, thank you to all that reviewed. You get a goodie at the end. Newayz, on with the story!

* * *

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 3**

A woman sat in a salon while she was getting her usual, once every two weeks, manicure. Her long black hair sat in a high, but lose bun, with a few tendrils that hung in curls at the sides.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A woman held up a palette that had all of their nail polish colors on it. "Which color would you like your nails to be painted today?"

She took the palette and examined all the reds they had to offer.

"I'll go with 'Candy Apple Red,' it'll go with my dress for tonight."

Her phone rang just as she was paying the woman. She fished her keys out of her purse and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said, slightly irritated.

"Miss Kikyo?" A man asked on the other end.

"Yes, Komaru, what do you want? I was in the middle of getting my nails done."

"Do you have the invitations?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Of course I have them." She got in her car and started the engine.

"Well, now would be a good time to visit the good doctor."

"Now? What ever. Alright, alright. I'm on my way." She flipped it shut and tossed it onto the passenger seat, while she drove to meet the doctor.

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

"Okay, What about this one?"

"Too low cut."

"But it would go with my pearls that I have at home," Kagome said as she swayed the dress back and forth in the full length mirror, "Okay, this is a maybe."

Kagome pushed some clothes to the side on one of the less crowded racks; she placed the dress next to ten others she also considered a 'maybe'.

"How about this one?" Ayame held up a black dress.

Kagome raised her eyebrows as she fingered the bottom of the dress, "Where did you say you were going?" She pulled a zipper down that was placed in front of the crotch.

"Oh my go-ewww. _Nowhere_ in that. Never mind." She tossed it back on the rack while Kagome giggled. "Why would any one wear that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You'd probably have to be a- Ooh! Look Kagome! I like this one, what do you think?" Ayame pulled a green spaghetti strap dress out and held it up. It was a long length gown that looked as if it would hug her curves all the way down to her thighs, before it started to flare out slightly from her legs.

"Wow, Ayame. That one is really pretty! I like the way the fabric gathers in the back." Kagome said as she dragged her fingers along the hems and the back, where the material gathered in a small, pretty bow that would sit right above her butt.

"Okay, before I find another one I'm going to try it on and I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second. I'm going to grab and try on the white one and the blue one." Kagome turned around to find an older woman picking up her white dress and beginning to walk to the front of the store. _'Oh I don't think so…'_

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The old woman turned around and stared at Kagome.

"Yes, young lady?"

"Umm, that's my dress." Kagome pointed to the beautiful white silk gown that the old lady had under her arm.

"Oh, don't be silly. This will be my granddaughters 'After Graduation Party' gown." She was about to turn when Kagome grabbed her arm.

"No, wait! You don't understand. It's _my_ dress for _tonight_. And graduation won't be for another three weeks, anyway." She tried to explain.

"I don't see your name written on it. Go look for another one." that was very un-grandma/old woman like.

Kagome was in shock to say the least._ 'That was so rude!' _she decided on a couple things right then. **1.) **There are only two types of old women in the world- The really, overly sweet kind and then there are the mean, 'don't talk to me' ones. She was one of those people, apparently. **2.) **The saying 'You always want what you can't have' suddenly acquired a whole new meaning for her. She wanted the white one. Screw all the other 'maybe' ones, and **3.) **She was going to have that dress, whether the old bat was going to give it to her or not…

"Just you wait a second-"

The woman turned around at Kagome's response, "Excuse me, young lady. Do I know you? Oh! Are you one of my grandchildren? I didn't forget to send you your birthday money again, did I?" Kagome stopped and stared at her like she was a deer caught in the head lights. '_What is __**wrong**__ with this woman?' _She thought.

"Don't you…remember me at all?" She asked totally confused.

"Well, lets see," she looked towards the ceiling as if it would give her the answers. "I know you can't be Eri, or Ayumi." She started to name off her grandchildren, while Kagome tried to think of a way to get her dress. "Could you be Yuka?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not related to you…"

"Oh, well in that case…" She turned around and stood in line to pay for the white dress. For the second time that day, a little light bulb went off above her head. She grabbed a nice dress shirt and her 'maybe' blue dress off the rack and put the dress shirt over her regular out fit. As she was walking to the counter she pulled a pen out of her purse and put her hair in a make-shift bun. She tapped the old woman on the shoulder and pointed to an empty register.

"I can help you over here, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you dear. I was afraid I was going to have to stand in that long line. I can't stand for long though, I have very bad hip problems."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Kagome quickly scanned the white dress and stuck it in the bag. She picked up the blue dress and also stuck it in a bag. "Okay, your total comes to one hundred and thirty seven dollars and sixty eight cents." Kagome had gone on so many shopping sprees that all the buttons and things to do and press became like a second nature to her.

"Oh, shoot. Hold on dearie, I seem to have lost my check book in my purse again." As she dug into her abyss of a purse Kagome slyly switched the bags and pushed the bag with the white dress under the counter.

"Here it is! Okay, One hundred…and thirty seven dollars… and sixty eight cents." She finished writing the check and handed it to Kagome. She took it and pulled a pen from a drawer and asked her for her drivers id. After she wrote all the needed information down she scanned it and handed her the receipt.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" She watched her head for the exit, pause and then head back.

"Almost forgot the dress, oops! It's for my daughter's birthday party!" the old woman smiled at her and picked up the bag.

"Wait," Kagome said slowly, eyebrows furled, "Wasn't it for your _granddaughter__'s_ grad-" She stopped and shook her head, "Nevermind." she turned to grab her bag when she saw two more people standing in line. "Uh oh…" She went out of the register and scooted the two customers up as far as they would go and pulled the chain behind them that read, 'REGISTER CLOSED', and went back up the front. She then realized they were staring at her funny. "What? I…have to leave early today…my…son has soccer practice…" The man shrugged and the woman picked up a nearby magazine and started flipping through the pages. She had gotten the man out of there in record time soon followed by the woman.

"Whew, I'm glad I didn't get cau-"

"Excuse me."

She dropped her bag with the dress in it and stared at what looked like the manager.

**10 minutes later…**

"I'm sorry sir, it was all a big mistake." InuYasha said through his end of the receiver.

"So long as she didn't steal any thing and she doesn't do it again." The manager said irritated into the phone.

"It won't, I assure you. May I please speak to my wife?"

He handed the phone with a glare to Kagome. She took it and swallowed before speaking.

"Hi sweetheart," she said in a tone which InuYasha called the 'I know what I did wrong, but see if I ever admit that to you' tone.

"Kagome…" He said trying to sound even just a little mad, but he found it too damn funny to stay mad at her. After all, she really didn't do any thing wrong…

"….."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"…I got my dress?"

"That wasn't really the answer I was looking for."

"I'm sorry. Can I go? I think I left Ayame in the dressing room…"

InuYasha sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I'll see you when I get home." He chuckled and heard her say something along the lines of, 'I love you and I gotta go' before he hung the phone back up on the cradle. As she walked out of the managers office she saw Ayame looking through a row nearby.

"Hey! Kagome! Where have you been? I've been calling your name for the last 20 minutes!"

"Sorry…I was just…checking things out." Kagome pulled the dress out of the bag as Ayame raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't ask…"

"Okaaay. Well, on my way to find you, I found the same dress I have, but it's in blue. So which one do you think I should get?"

"Go with the green, it complements your eyes and the different shades of red in your hair stand out more." Kagome said as she eyed them.

"Sounds good. Slap my hand if I touch another one." They paid for their goods and were walking to the shoe store.

"Okay," Ayame said, "We can't stay too long. My kids aren't too fond of the day care lady…"

She grimaced as she remembered the lecture she received the last time she went to pick up her kids.

**.o0Flashback0o.**

"Mrs. Takanawa! Your children are out of control! Hakaku found pouring his goldfish into the fish tank rather amusing, while Ginta put a thumb tack on Mrs. Nari's chair!

What do you have to say for your children?"

"Hey, don't go blaming this on _me_! _You're_ the ones who taught them that goldfish live in water. And if it weren't for that song you had them sing last week, that 'Somebody Snitched On Me' rhyme, then Ginta wouldn't even know what a thumb tack was!"

"Well, if people knew how to parent their children, this wouldn't have happened!"

**.o0End Flashback0o.**

'_Yeah,' _she thought, _'definitely don't want a repeat of last time…'_

They walked into the shoe department searching for 'The Perfect Slipper', you could say, as they walked the many rows of high heels and sandals.

45 minutes later…

"Okay," Kagome said, "I think we have every thing. Lets see- dress, shoes, new purse, accessories, really soft pajamas, the red lacy cami set InuYasha said was-Oh wait, those were for my own pleasure…" She took the items up to the register, while Ayame rolled her eyes.

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

"Hi. I'm here to pick up my two children, Ginta and Hakaku." Ayame smiled at the young woman who sat behind the desk.

"One moment please." She got up and went into another room.

"Mrs. Takanawa!" An angry voice was heard before a person could be seen. The young secretary came walking out quite quickly and took a seat at the desk and gave an apologetic smile towards Ayame.

"Mrs. Nari! Why, it's so good to see you!" She gave a big, fake smile as Mrs. Nari came out with her children in each hand.

"Mrs. Takanawa!" She repeated as she stopped inches from Ayame's face. "Your children misbehaved the entire three hours that they have been here!" Mrs. Nari let go of their hands and Ginta held his mom's hand while Kagome picked up Hakaku after he tugged repeatedly on her shirt.

"Today, Ginta blew his nose on my favorite dress, and Hakaku sneezed in my hand when I asked for the crayons back!"

"Uhh, sorry?"

"You should-"

"Thank you! But we really need to be going now! Buh Bye!" Ayame pulled both Kagome and Ginta's hand and walked to the middle of the mall to stand in line so they could talk to Santa as promised.

**On the way home…**

"So, did you two tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?" Ayame asked as she watched her son struggle as he tried to buckle himself in. When he looked at her-his silent way of giving up and looking for help- both boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

""Were you guys good this year? Cause Santa always knows…" Kagome asked, aiming the question at the children but looked at Ayame.

"Oh, yeah, they've been good…when their father's home…" She sighed. "Any ways, How did your appointment go this morning Kagome? You didn't tell me earlier." The boys began to sing half the Christmas Carols known to man, singing the words that they knew, while the girls discussed their mornings and listened to…

"Det da haws wif baws of holly!

La la la la la la la la la

Det da haws wif baws of holly!

La la la la la la la la la" Hakaku repeated the same verse while Ginta whined.

"Stop singing that one! That's all you know!"

"Nuh uh! I know da whole song, I jus don wanna sing it to you!" Hakaku yelled back.

"Boys…Santa's watching…"

"….."

"….."

"Yeah, that's what I thought…"

* * *

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

Okay. this chapter was really long! I added a few more things as I re-read it. newayz, Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers!

_Feels a tug on the hem of my shirt_

"Tan i do it, pease? Tan i wead da weviewers names?"

_sigh_ "Okay..."

"Tank you unun dat jr., dweaming is wike fawing, wayn wake, pwee tama, and sippo tan!"

Union Jack jr.

dreaming is like falling

Rayn Lake

P-Tama

shippo-chan

"Thank you Hakaku"

_runs off down the hall_ "Momma, duess what! I did it all by my sewf!"

**.o0** Shakes head and hands every one a blueberry muffin **0o.**

Until next time… AR


	4. Chapter 4

**o0...Disclaimer...0o -**

I don't own InuYasha _yet... _See the word _yet_? it's in italics for a reason... Lol

Okay, before I begin the chapter, I have to clear a few things from a letter I received...

1.) **For those of you that are a little confused on the pregnancy part...**

InuYasha wanted to start a family, and Kagome went to the doctors office for an ultra sound and other pregnancy tests and what nots. She skipped her period and that's basically a first sign of pregnancy. If she is with child, then she plans on telling InuYasha she's pregnant for a Christmas present. Hope you understand if not, tell me and I will personally email you with a more detailed letter.

2.) **For the Star Wars part...**

I have never seen a single episode/movie of Star Wars, so I have no idea what the relationship is between the characters. Sorry. I think I screwed that one up big time…

PLEASE NOTE: There is a minor use of foul language near the end- more so than InuYasha already spits out.

**...o0 ****On with the story!**** 0o...  


* * *

**

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 4**

She parked her car and grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and walked in the large white building.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Doctor Rumiko."

The assistance clerk picked up a check board that hung on the wall. "And your name is?"

"Kikyo, but i'm not on a list or anything, I just need to ask him a few questions."

"Hold on." She picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's office, while Kikyo impatiently tapped her newly manicured nails on the counter.

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

"Roar!"

"Oh, help me!"

"Don't worry Deskville. I am Penarker Man, and I have come to the rescue!" Miroku sat at his desk and was huddled over something that sat on the surface. He was currently so involved in his "work" that he didn't hear Sango enter.

"Hey Doctor Rumiko have you seen my-"

"Back you evil beast! Back I say!"

"Miroku?"

"Ahhh!" He fell to the floor looking at Sango while she eyed his "work" on the desk with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Your door has a sign on it that says, 'Importantly Busy. Do Not Disturb' Is this what you consider 'Importantly Busy?'" She walked over and picked up what appeared to be a man, made of pens, markers, and rubber bands.

"Careful!" He shot off the floor and took it from her hands. "This is Penarker Man! And he's very fragile!"

"Penarker Man?" She questioned, wondering how stable Miroku's mind really was.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "He gets his name from a combination of _**pens**_ and markers."

"Uh… huh..."

"And this is his trusty side kick Manencil Boy." He held up a smaller version of 'Penarker Man', only this one was made of markers and pencils. "And he's made with markers and _**pencils**_ ."

"Okaaaaay. What exactly are you doing with them?" She asked as she pulled the stool from the corner of the room and took a seat.

"Well, you see, this is Erasip Beast," He held up a...well...a thing that was made entirely of erasers and paper clips. "And he's terrorizing Deskville. And all the citizens..." he pointed to a bunch of cotton balls, "are in grave danger. When they-"

"No no no. Don't tell me. This is all waaay too advanced for me." She got up and left the office leaving Miroku to his own devices again.

"Okay. Now, where were we?" He picked up his toys and was about to begin his terrorizing until...

RING

"Damn it! People leave me alone!" He yelled picking up the phone completely calm, "Hello, Doctor Rumiko's Office."

"Doctor Rumiko? You have a woman here to see you..."

"A woman?" He asked into the phone. "To see me. Alright, send her in."

He quickly pushed 'Deskville' into a drawer and set the action figures on top carefully. He closed it tightly and locked it shut.

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

"He will see you now," the nurse said, as she hung up the phone. "Down the hall, make a left and it's the second door." With nothing else to say, she left to find the doctor. She walked down the halls glancing into each office just because curiosity had gotten the better of her. Before she reached the end of the hall, she pulled a lovely ring off her right middle finger and placed it onto her ring finger on her left hand. _'With that in place...'_ She stopped in front of a door that read 'Doctor Miroku Rumiko's Office, Ladies Welcome.' She sighed. _'Wow, he hasn't changed at all...'_

"Excuse Me? Are you Doctor Rumiko?" She asked as he stood up.

"Yes, dear Lady," he grabbed her hand _'Damn it...a ring... wait, I think I know her from some where...Oh well...doesn't ring any bells at the moment.'_ "How may I be of any service to you?"

She put on a smile of gratitude and replied, "Well, you see, you have been so much help to my husband and I."

"I have?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. And for our gratitude, we would like to invite you, and perhaps your wife, to a party one of my dearest friends is hosting."

"I don't think-" he started but she cut him off by putting a white envelope in his hands.

"Nonsense!" She said. "We would like you to come." She knew he hadn't changed since she knew him and pulled out a weakness. " You know, there will be women your wife can chat with, wines from exotic places that you drink over with the men, and dancing. You must come."

_'You had me at women...'_ "Well, I'm not married, so-"

"Good, then come meet some one. But I insist that you go." She said earnestly.

"Alright. I get off work at 5:00. What time does this party start?"

"Tonight at 6:00 I believe, but it's all in the invitation, which is the white envelope I gave you. But don't lose it. You need to present it to the door man to get inside. Oh- look at the time! I have to go but I hope you make it." And with that, she left without letting him reply.

"Arg! I hate being nice!" She whined all the way out to her car. She took her ring off and placed it back on her middle finger. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"He's going. He gets off at 5:00." She hung up and headed to the cleaners to pick up her dress for tonight.

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

He sat at his desk very irritated. He stared at the clock and growled." This is fucking ridiculous! I've been waiting for 23 minutes!"

_**'If you'd like to reach c**__**ustomer service, please press one. If you'd like to reach the sales department, please press two. For directions and other ways to reach a department nearest you, please press three. If you'd like to speak with one our representatives, please stay on the line.'**_

He then again heard what he called 'Elevator music.' " This is bullshit..." He sighed, speaking to no one in particular. "You'd think they'd have more tellers than this! They do this on purpose! They know how many people call in daily! If they-"

"Thank you for your patience. This conversation may be recorded for future reference. May I please have your name?" A woman on the other end of the line said.

"Do you realize how long I've been on this damn phone! A really long time!" InuYasha lost it and yelled into the phone.

"Excuse me! Sir, please stop your yell-"

"No I will not stop! You can tell your boss, or whatever the hell his name is he can find a different lawyer. I will not stay on the line for a half an hour every day to reach him!" He hung up the phone and banged his head on his desk. "Shit...I just lost ten thousand dollar case..."

His secretary came in and furled her eyebrows at her boss. "Ummm...Mr. Takahashi? Are you feeling okay?" He lifted his head in an attempt to look at her. As he lifted his head, the sheet of paper that was on the desk, came up with him as it was stuck to his forehead. He quickly tore the paper off and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, What?"

"You said when Mr. Taisuke called to put the call through. He's on line three sir."

"Thank you, Rin." He picked up the phone, looked at Rin, then added, "Rin, asprin." and pressed line three.

After InuYasha hung up with Mr. Taisuke he grudgingly looked at the clock to find it was 3:58! _'I get off in two minutes! Take that back. One minute!'_

3:59

He soon had a chant while having a staring contest with the clock. "One more minute, one more minute, one more min-"

4:00

"Yes!"

He grabbed his stuff and walked out of his office.

"Mr. Takahashi-" his secretary started, but InuYasha raised his hand to stop her. "Please. Don't tell me, honestly? Don't wanna know, I bet Sesshomaru does though." He left a puzzled Rin behind while he headed to the elevator. He quickly pressed the down button repeatedly.

"In a hurry mutt-face?" InuYasha hated that nick name. He wasn't quite sure on how he had managed to get it.

"Yeah I am, and I- Hey! Where do you think you're going anyways?"

"Going home to get ready for the business party, where else?"

"You get off at 5:00 don't you?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, but, Sesshomaru said to go home early for Christmas break. He's closing the office a little early today for some reason..."

_'Presents...'_ he thought. _'I'm still gonna smack the hell outta him when I get back though.'_

DING

They both climbed in the elevator while Kouga hit the lower level button and InuYasha glared at him out of the corners of his eyes.  


* * *

**Thanks so much to my funderful reviewers!**

FoxDemonKiori

Rayn Lake

kimiko888

dreaming is like falling

Ms. Sucker for romance

**.o0 Hands every one a cup of chocolate pudding! 0o.**

Til next time- AR


	5. Chapter 5

okay, im a little ticked off. I havent been posting because fanfiction banned me from my freakin account for a while because i "didnt follow strict fanfiction guidelines"... so, they erased my one shot "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Pink Polka Dot Bikini". I guess thanking my reviewers using another "chapter" is unacceptable.

.. So. Im a little pissed off. Just for a heads up..

* * *

**Avalon Rouge:Okay! Another chapter to Life's Lemons!**

**BuffyButterflySlayer: .o0 clears throat 0o. forgetting something?**

**AR: ummm...nope! So enj-**

**BBS: Hello! Disclaimer?**

**AR: ...**

**BBS: Don't ignore me...I know you can hear me... Ale-**

**AR: Okay, Okay! .o0 mumbles incoherently under breath 0o.**

**BBS: What was that? I couldn't hear you...**

**InuYasha: Yeah, even I couldn't catch that one.**

**AR: You! What are you doing? Get your butt back down there right now!**

**IY: But Kagome keeps giving me looks that could-**

**AR: I don't want excuses, Mr. I want improvements. Get goin'.**

**IY: Alright alright. .o0 Heads back down hallway 0o.**

**BBS: come on...fess up...**

**AR: Alright, fine. I don't own the InuYasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**BBS: ... .o0 Clears throat again 0o.**

**SS: oh! and HAPPY **_**BELATED**_** BIRTHDAY HAILEY!**

**On with the story!...  


* * *

**

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 5**

By the time Kagome and Ayame got home it was 4:45.

"Wow Kags! We made it home early!" Ayame said as she unlocked the front door to her home.

"Yeah, I think that deserves another trip to the mall." Kagome joked, "What are you doing next week end?" Both girls giggled at their obsession. "Hey, what time does the party start anyway?"

"Hmmm," Ayame thought, "I dunno, check the invitation. It's on the fridge."

"Speaking of invitations," Kagome said, "Mines in my car… I think…" She furled her eyebrows trying to remember where her stupid little piece of parchment went. _'I think it's in the car… or my- uh oh…my room' _dun dun _**dun!**_ (Sorry, I had to.) _'Right, mental note- maid'_

"You do have it, Kagome, right? I mean, even though the party's half for InuYasha, I know both Jaken _and_ Sesshomaru would love to taunt him if he didn't have his. And if I know those two, which I do, they will bicker and fight and totally forget about the party; even if it is for them."

"Shoot, you're right. I don't think InuYasha would appreciate me leaving it anyways… Well, I'm going to grab my stuff and- wait. You did say I could get ready over here right? Because, I need to shower if I want to get my hair to straighten." Kagome said as she was headed out the door.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. I was hopin' you would get ready over here anyways." Ayame pushed her out the door and pushed her kids into their rooms. "Grab your stuff and get your ass over here, while I call the babysitter." As Ayame said 'babysitter', both Ginta and Hakaku pulled on her shirt.

"Is Alex coming?" Ginta asked.

"Ya!" Hakaku shouted, "Is Awex tuming?"

"Yes, yes, you two." She said laughing. "I'll call Alex. My goodness!"

Kagome fished her keys out of her purse as she made her way to her own front door. As she walked up stairs and into her room, she tripped on one of her coats that InuYasha became impatient with the other night and practically tore from her body.

"Ow…stupid coat…" she glared at the inanimate object and narrowed her eyes as she noticed something sticking out from underneath it. " Hey!" She said as she uncovered the mysterious item, "I found the invitation!" she stood up and went into the bathroom. She packed a bag of her hair stuff and wrote InuYasha a note.

Ayame went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed the babysitter's number while Ginta and Hakaku ran to their rooms to play a daring game of 'who can cross the tracks the fastest'; Ginta with his monster trucks and Hakaku with his 'Thomas the Train' choo choo set.

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

InuYasha pulled into his driveway, unlocked the door, and went inside, expecting his wife to be standing there in his favorite lingerie. (Hey,a guy can dream can't he?) Instead of a warm body, he found a piece of parchment with his wife's cursive hand writing instead.

_**InuYasha,**_

_**I am over at Ayame's getting ready for the dinner party. We went shopping for a dress (as you know) and I just thought it would be easier to get ready over there...seeing as how you probably wouldn't let me get ready at home even if I tried. Your suit, by the way, is freshly pressed, waiting for you on the bed...and no doddling.**_

_**Love Always, Kagome **_

InuYasha read it out loud and scowled. _'Damn it... I wish it said 'I'm up stairs in __our__ house, and __I'm__ ready for you on the bed_.' after scowling he looked at the note once more. Down at the very bottom was a smaller version of his wife's writing...

_**-And I know what you're thinking hentai, save it for tonight... xoxo**_

_'Geez. She knows me a little too well'_. Just as InuYasha made his ascent up the stairs, and his foot hit the top floor, the door bell rang. _'This is __not__ my day_,' he inwardly groaned. As he made his way to the door, he began talking-quite loudly- to the people on the other side... whoever that may be.

"We don't want to buy any cookies, my wife is too pretty to wear any more make-up and i'm not interested in selling my house to- Kouga?" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at his neighbor. He sighed, "Again, i'm not interested in buying any of your girl scout cookies."

"Haha. Very funny InuYasha." Kouga replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, I try. What's the score now? InuYasha 20, Kouga 2?" InuYasha leaned against the side of the door frame.

"For this week? Try, more like Kouga 14, InuYasha 13" he replied back.

"Yeah, whatever. Bull."

"Believe it buddy. We were both tied at 12 this morning. "Kouga said as he shifted the heavy bag that held his suit onto his other arm.

"Okaaay. I know where I got another point from, now where did you get yours?" InuYasha raised his eyebrows in a cocky sort of way.

"My little teasing session after your episode of 'Star Wars' in the office" he said.

"Alright. That's one. That makes 13, When did you learn how to count?" Kouga ignored InuYasha and asked one of his own random questions.

"Do you remember when we were in high school, before I met Ayame, I had the biggest crush on Kagome?"

"Where are you going with this?" InuYasha asked totally confused.

"Well, i'm just saying. It was an after thought I had. Kagome and Ayame are getting ready in my bedroom, and I went up stairs to grab my suit and Ayame told me to leave." Kouga started.

"And?..." InuYasha prompted, Looking at an invisible watch on his wrist.

"Well, Kagome suggested I get ready over here- and let me tell you. When I saw her get out of the shower, her chest really filled out since high school-"

"What!" InuYasha exclaimed straightening his posture immediately.

"Yeah," Kouga continued happily, " The way the light hit the water beads as they made their descent down to-"

"Kouga! You better fucking be kidding. If not, i'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts and put them in a bowl. By the time i'm done with you, you're going to wish you never left work early..." InuYasha threatened.

"Hey! Calm down! My wife wouldn't even let me in the _front_ door, let alone my _bedroom_ door." Kouga tried to reason.

"Damn it, Kouga. You're such a pain in the ass." InuYasha shook his head. "What was the point in that?"

"I told you the score is now, 14, 13. And i'm in the lead."

"Is this why the neighbors before us moved away?" InuYasha asked in a tone that one couldn't really decipher if he was kidding or not.

"That's ridiculous, Mutt-Face. So...where am I getting ready?"

"I don't want to let you in my house. You'll litter it in fleas." InuYasha didn't move from his spot, but started to shut the front door a little.

"Yeah, yeah. And i'll just add to the ones that already occupy the space from you." Kouga smirked. InuYasha sighed and moved to the side.

"You can get ready in the guest bedroom down the hall. Be sure it's the farthest one from _**mine and Kagome's**_ bedroom. I wanna stay away from you and see as little of you as possible." He made sure he punctuated mine and Kagome's, just incase.

Kouga entered their house, "Hey, no complaints here."

(A.N.- If some of you are wondering 'why are they so mean to each other...' well, it's not really mean. My uncle and his neighbor have this kind of relationship. They're friends, but it's kind of like a joke that's been between them since, well..forever, and they kept it going. It's a friendly mean. Yeah...that's it.)

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

Ayame ran down the stairs as fast as she could in heels and a dress, after she heard the doorbell ring. "Babysitter's here!" She yelled as her boys ran down the stairs to meet their favorite babysitter.

"Alex!"

"Awex!"

"Hi guys!" She lowered down to their level and loudly whispered, "You ready to party when they leave?" She glanced at Ayame and smiled.

"Alright. You guys try not to drink too much Tequila and i'll be back in a couple of hours." Ayame grabbed her purse and looked for her keys. "Hey, Kagome are you ready?"

"Yeah, i'm coming." Kagome made it to the front door and looked at Ayame. "What?"

"I can't find my keys." Ayame said as she looked at Hakaku. He innocently stared back at her as if he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Don't worry about it. We'll probably end up taking InuYasha's car any ways."

"Good point. okay," she turned back to Alex. "I can't tell you what time i'll be home, but the party is supposed to end around 1:00 am. Sorry it's so late."

" It's okay. I've got nothin else to do tomorrow."

"Sipper cups are in the dishwasher and our numbers are by the phone." Ayame said as a routine. She checked her purse for the invitation and her make up that would need a touch up in about and hour or two. They left to head next door and, hopefully, find their husbands getting along.

"Okay, guys. What do you want to do first?"

Hakaku held out a hand, "Tan we pway, 'find momma's teys' fist?" (can we play, 'find momma's keys' first?) i thank my 3 yr old cousin for the baby language!

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

Kagome opened the front door and raised an eyebrow at how clean her house had managed to stay. "Wow, they didn't tear it apart..."

"I wonder if their getting along?" Ayame asked. And, as if on cue,

"Damn it. You're such a liar!" She heard InuYasha retort to something Kouga said.

"Nu-uh Dog Breath, I really can! You heard me the first time, I said 3 hours and 36 minutes."

"Oh, give me a break. You couldn't hold out for 3 minutes!"

"Oh, so you do need breaks?"

"Not as much as your sorry ass will."

"Then what's you limit?"

"I don't have a limit. But for Kagome's sake, it's been 4 hours and 13 minutes."

"Oh, _**i'm**_ a liar! What a load of bullshit! 4 hours my ass..."

"And 13 minutes" InuYasha triumphantly added.

Kagome and Ayame both glanced at each other before heading into the hallway. When they got there, they were met with their husbands arguing over time...

"Boys? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Both stared at her and knew they would probably be busted if they explained their current situation. Ayame was the next to ask a question.

"...Do we want to know?"

Kouga jumped in, "Probably not." he replied quickly. "Let's go before we're late." He linked arms with Ayame and headed for the front door. InuYasha and Kagome also headed for the door. They left, all too busy in conversation to notice the same black Cadillac that pulled out and drove 3-4 cars behind them.

* * *

okie dokie! hi guys, I'm back! Did you miss me?

**.o0 crickets 0o.**

... okay, this bites...

**.o0 crickets 0o.**

Why do I even bother? newayz, I know, you're probably saying, 'what the hell is the point in this story plot line?' to be totally honest, in the beginning, THERE WASN'T ONE! **Claps hands enthusiastically... face drops all emotion, **But seriously. let's just say, it may be a good thing there isn't much fighting in these chapters, cause the next couple chappies...i'm kinda mean...

No there really wasn't a plot line for this one. it was originally for my cousin Morgan after she fell and broke her arm... I am going through and trying to fix it before I post because it's totally cliche. and i figured, she's too young to care about how cliche it is, so why not. but for the teenagers and older people that may chance upon this short story, i don't think you want it as cliche as i have it in my notebook. So, i'm gonna stop talking now and read off all my lovely reviewers.

**dreaming is like falling**: Thank you!

**Ms. Sucker for romance:** As a response to ur review, Kikyo wants InuYasha basically. Kagome is in the way, blah blah blah. So, she figures if she removes kags from the picture, Inu will just magically want her instead.. yeah.. I know it doesnt make much sense now, but it will! ...hopefully... lol. Thanks a bunch for your review!

**Rayn Lake: **Thank you!

**Union Jack jr.:** Your late reviews are unacceptable! kidding. - Seriously? Dont even need to apologize. Im grateful that you haven't run for the hills yet and u still review for _every_ chapter. ( now _thats_ dedication.. lol) and i shall continue posting to make u and everyone else happy. And, yes. At the time that this was written, i didnt care for Kikyo. I never really hated her, she just frustrates me at times. But, my story is an AU and called for a bad guy. lol. She qualified. Thanks for your reviews!

**2White Flame16:** You can choose to hunt me down if you wish, but it would only serve make me update slower. lol. and if you're looking to beat me for not updating, i may be too sick to update after you're done. lol. but i will continue to update unless stupid fanfiction irritates me to the point of erasing my account and taking my writing elsewhere.. Thanks for your review! Its much appreciated!

**lilmouse1988:** Thank you for my review! i'll cherish it forever!! lol.

**InuXKags**: Ahh, yes. Miroku and his action figures. lol. The sad part? i made Penarker Man and Manencil Boy in Journalism class when I didnt want to pay attention to the lecture.. lol. So, i felt when writing this chapter, i would bring a childish side out in Miroku when he didnt care to sit in his office and do his work. Thank you for your review!

**randomreviewer**: Thanks for the review! Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru doesn't play a very big role in this story. Its mainly Inu and Kags.

Thanks so much every one! Be sure to grab a handful of bite size Snickers on the way out and enjoy them until next time!!

lots o luv, AR


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do not own InuYasha, although I would like to think I do...**

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 6**

"Invitation?" A young boy asked as he held out an outstretched hand, ready to receive an invitation.

"Awwwww! How cute!" Both Ayame and Kagome squealed when they saw the little redheaded boy taking the invites at the front doors.

"We don't need a damn invitation. The party's half for me anyways."

"InuYasha! Be nice!" she slapped his arm, "and don't swear, he's just a little kid."

"Little kid?" InuYasha snorted. " Looks more like a squirrel or a raccoon or sumthin..."

"Hey! I'm not a raccoon! My name's Shippo." He angrily glared at InuYasha while Kagome fished out their invitation.

"Well, you could take a brush to your hair, either way. Maybe you can even put a pretty pink ribbon in it when you're done." InuYasha and Kouga were laughing while the women started glaring daggers at them.

"Doesn't matter to me. Me and my pretty pink ribbon don't have to let you in the door. She can, but not you."

"What do you mean she can? She's with me." He answered back.

"InuYasha, stop." Kagome said irritated. He did as he was told grudgingly because Kagome didn't sound like a happy camper. "Here sweetie." She handed him the much struggled with piece of paper. She and Ayame linked arms and ascended the few steps that lead them inside.

"Hey...Not cool," Kouga whined, as he watched Ayame leave and not take him with her.

"Oh shut up, how about some cheese to go with that whine?" InuYasha retorted back. He stepped back up to Shippo. "There see? What a good little raccoon..." InuYasha reached out as he was walking by to ruffle the light orange bangs that sat in a bush on top of Shippo's head. InuYasha got a surprise when his fingers fell prisoner to a powerful little jaw of teeth.

"Oww! You little shit!" He yanked his hand back while he opened his mouth to yell an insult.

"InuYasha ! Watch. Your. Mouth!"

'How the hell did she hear me?' he thought as he took the stairs two at a time to get to the top.

"But he bit-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Let's go." Kagome said in a no nonsense tone as she linked her arm around his and headed for the door.

" Wait. Pretty lady?" Shippo asked. "What's your name?"

Kagome turned around and gave him a smile that could have won the Miss American Miss Pageant.

"Kagome," she said as she pulled InuYasha into the corridor to meet people and friends. Kouga and Ayame followed.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Invitation?" he asked when he saw a black Cadillac pull up next and a tall woman get out and walk towards the door.

"Here." she threw the card down at his feet as he made haste to pick it up.

"Gosh. Your mean," he said as soon as the door shut behind her. He stuck his tongue out at her for good measure. He looked at the card she threw and read, "Kikyo." He thought a moment and decided on something. "Hmm. Yep. That's an ugly name. An ugly name for an ugly person. Kagome's nice, I like her. She's prettier too." He looked to see no more cars coming down the elongated drive way, so he sat down. "Kagome's nicer, prettier, not too tall, and she has a nice...ummm..." He thought back a moment to his English class earlier that day. "Posture!" he said excitedly. " She has a nice posture. Kikyo's mean and she isn't pretty like Kagome. She's too tall, uptight, and stands as straight as a board. She walks like she's got a stick up her butt too." he giggled and thought back to his science class. "Come to think of it," He said smiling, "I bet she could make diamonds if you shoved enough coal up her butt." He once again congratulated himself for actually learning something bout pressure and retaining it.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to see you again." InuYasha turned to his wife on his arm and whispered, "I don't even know who that was..."

"Well just pretend you do and the evening should pass by eventually," she replied back as she smiled and nodded to a woman she remembered seeing at one of InuYasha's meetings.

"Are you still mad?"

"Why would I be mad, InuYasha?" She asked in a snippy tone.

"Okaaaay." 'I'll take that as a yes.'

This is how the first hour went by. InuYasha and Kagome had to go around the room, while he personally thanked the people that showed up. Kagome ignored him the entire time while he continually asked the famous "Still mad at me?" question, passing from person to person. "I don't see why your angry, Kagome. I pull this kind of shit all the time; it doesn't bother you then."

"That's not the point InuYasha. He was a little kid. He didn't need to hear your bad language. And on top of all that, you teased him." He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, but something was up with his wife that she wasn't telling. She was really moody lately. He pulled her into an empty hallway nearby and ushered her behind a large white column. He pushed her up against it and kissed her to silence the oncoming protests. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"You can't pull that on me any more InuYasha. It may have worked in high school, but it's not-" He, again, silenced her with his lips. He used his tongue to caress her bottom lip and sucked on it until she gave in and granted him access.

'Works every time,' he inwardly smirked. He pulled away from her luscious lips and rested his forehead against hers. "Still mad at me?"

She dropped his gaze and stared at the floor, pouting, "...No," She said, "I hate it when you do that though." He grinned as he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he spoke to her.

" Come on. The Kagome I know is in there somewhere. Where's the fiery, Sex Goddess I married?" That got her. She laughed at him while he kissed her temple. "I'm serious," he said with a huge smile. "You think I'm kidding, I'm really not. She's in there somewhere..." He dragged his nails up from the outside of her thighs and to the middle of her back before he made his way to the front. **AN. Yes. he still has his ears, fangs and claws. I luv that about him.**

As he lightly clawed the underside of her silk clothed breasts, she whimpered and he smelt her sweet scent become diluted when it had more of a spicier tang to it.

"Bingo." He whispered in her ear, and pulled away from her.

"I hate you," she said with no malice to taint her words of choice.

" I know," He started, in kind of a non-serious, 'I'm sorry' tone. " I love you too. But our guests are waiting." She sighed out of sheer frustration when he left her hanging like that and took her by the hand and led her back into the main entrance hall.

**.o0o0o0o0o. **

"InuYasha," Kagome whined. "Come on. We don't need to thank **_every_** single person that came. My feet hurt from these stupid shoes and I wanna sit down."

"Sorry. I just can't stand sitting down. I figure if I'm too busy telling every one in this fucking dining hall 'thank you for coming', then at least my mind will be occupied." He stated as he walked around the dance floor.

"Just let me sit for 10 min-"

"Damn it, Miroku!"

The entire dining hall went quiet and turned in the direction of the swearing and a distinctive slap that followed suit. "My dear, sweet, sexy nurse-" A male started only to be cut off by the female once again.

"I have a name ya know!"

"Of course you do Sango. You also have a sexy body as well. Especially when you bend down to get-"

**SLAP**

"Hentai! Hey! What the hell are all of you people staring at? Go back to eating!" Sango sat slouched in her chair, head down, arms across her chest and she was fuming.

"Come on InuYasha. I think I know her." Kagome pulled InuYasha toward the middle of the room where all the commotion recently took place. She saw a man dressed in a tux with a bright pink hand print still fresh on his face, while his date sat slouched and slightly twitching with irritation.

"Kagome? What do you- Holy shit...Miroku?"

"InuYasha?"

"Miroku? Miroku like in, the pervert from high school, Miroku?" Kagome asked totally amazed. 'I didn't even recognize him this morning when he was in his doctor's white over coat..'

"Am I missing something here?" Sango looked between them puzzled.

"Dude! Long time, no see!"

"Same goes for you. What are you doing here?"

"What else?" At that, Miroku faced the crowds of women amorously.

"I see you haven't changed much since high school. May I ask how you managed to merit an invitation?" InuYasha asked dryly.

"Honestly?" He rubbed his chin and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, " I'm not sure. Some chick with stiletto heels gave me the invite. Said 'she knew me' and was merely a payback thing...I've seen her somewhere though. I don't know how she managed to get an invite with my name on it, but whatever."

"Sango faced Kagome, "Any clue?"

"Nope, not one."

"Have a seat. I'm sure they'll be busy for a while."

**.o0o0o0o0o. **

2 hours and many secrets later...

"Oh, my God! You didn't!"

"I did! But it wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know InuYasha was coming over."

"What do you mean, 'not your fault'?" Sango laughed, "I don't know any body that cleans their house in nothing but black stockings and stiletto heels, and keeps the front door unlocked."

"Its supposed to boost your self esteem!" Kagome laughed as she defended herself. Both girls were holding their sides while trying to suppress the laughter that threatened to erupt from their tightly pursed lips.

"You have to come to the bathroom with me so I can reapply my lipstick and fix my mascara."

"Sure. Hey you two."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Were going to the rest room. We'll be right back."

Kagome and Sango grabbed their purses and headed towards the end of the hallway. They laughed the entire way there, glad to have each others company.

"Man Kagome, were going to be the best of friends…I know it."

**.o0o0o0o0o. **

Miroku eyed his friend curiously. "What?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagome cleans in the nude?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a lecherous look on his face.

"Hey, that was a fun day. Don't bash it till you try it. And wipe that smirk off your face, I know what that means." They laughed as old friends at Miroku's non changing personality.

"So, I haven't seen you in forever. What have you been up to?" InuYasha asked as he silently called the waiter to their table. InuYasha handed the beverage menu to Miroku.

"Pick whatever. It's on me. Okay," he turned back to the man waiting to take orders on beverages. " I'll have Black Jack On The Rocks and a Strawberry Daiquiri for my wife."

"Okay." the waiter turned to Miroku, "What will you have?"

" A Mai Tai, and an Apple Melon Daiquiri for my date." He closed the menu full of drinks and handed it back to the waiter.

"Oh, and put this on Sesshomaru's tab." InuYasha smirked.

"Your brother is not going to be very happy." The waiter said as he put the notepad into his apron.

" Yeah, well, the bastard doesn't get me anything for Christmas anyways. Let's just consider it an early, once in a lifetime only gift. And make sure you give yourself a nice tip." He turned around once again to finish his conversation with Miroku

"So, Miroku, Kagome dragged me to your table and said she knew you guys from a couple of days ago. When did you guys meet up again?"

Miroku glanced down at the table and tried to think of an answer that would satisfy his friend and keep him alive. If InuYasha was anything like he was in high school, from what he remembered, then he was very easily angered and had a short fuse on a temper bomb. Those were a couple qualities that didn't disappear when marriage appeared, that's for sure.

'Let's see. I can't say she was at the doctors office, then he might panic and think something's wrong and then hit me for not saying so sooner But if I say I was just someone who asked her a certain question-one I still ask since high school, then I'll be dead. Then again, as hard as InuYasha punches, I think I'd rather be dead...'

"Helloooo? Miroku?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out on me. You know, question. Most normal people give an answer..." 'Knowing Miroku. If he didn't recognize Kagome until tonight and they met, he probably asked-' "Hey, you still don't ask women stupid questions, do you? Ya know, those lecherous pick up lines you used back in high school?"

"No! Of course not. Who do you take me for, InuYasha?" he mildly joked." I simply met her through Sango," He stated, hoping that the answer would be sufficient enough to satiate his friend. By the look on InuYasha's face- it wasn't. "I believe they met on a shopping spree, or so I've been told, and they hit it off pretty well after that."

InuYasha didn't look satisfied, but he took it anyways. Soon after the drinks were delivered, they talked about life after high school graduation, work and some of the annoying neighbors each of them pertained.

**.o0o0o0o0o. **

"And you let him think that the entire date? Sango!"

"Yep. Poor sucker. Really thought he had a chance."

"So then you met Miroku?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately? But Sango. you two make such a cute couple..." Kagome cooed.

"Kagome! Not so loud."

"So you do like him?"

"A little." Sango ducked her head and proceeded to wash her hands while a faint blush hued her cheeks.

"That's sooo totally cute. I really think you guys-"

"Oh, shut up." A voice filtered through the conversation and echoed in the bathroom. A tall woman emerged from one of the stalls behind them. She wore a red sleek dress that accented her curves to a slight. Her red apple nail polish sparkled as it reflected the fluorescent lights above them. "I've had to listen to you two for the last five minutes. What's worse, you speak as though you are a couple of school girls. Can you not speak as adults?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, as an appalled look crossed her features. She stared at the woman as she took in her attributes. They looked as though they could be sisters. Possibly even pass as twins. She simply chose to ignore the question and walked to the door. Her heels clicked as she walked across the tile. She turned the top lock and tested the door to see that it wouldn't let anyone in. She faced them again and pointed at Sango.

"You. Out." She tilted her head at Sango, then at the door.

"I don't think so. Kagome and I came in the door together and that's they way we'll leave." Sango stated as a matter of factly. The woman became impatient and pulled a small hand gun from her purse. She pointed it at Sango.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, trying to do the very opposite of her new friend and not anger the mad woman.

"How will this benefit me if you know?"

"It won't," Sango answered back shortly, "but how will it benefit us if were dead?" Kagome looked at Sango as if she had grown another head. Kagome hated mind games, apparently Sango loved playing them- especially with killers. Did she want to die!?

"Kikyo. Tsubashi, Kikyo. Now get out!" She screamed impatiently.

"Sango. Please." Kagome whispered, "Just go and get InuYasha." Sango looked at her confused.

Mean while with Kikyo... 'Why can't I just shoot them? I can kill the smart ass one. But Kagome? I told my boss I would deliver her. He never specified alive though. She wouldn't make any fuss in the car either. And if Kagome's dead, InuYasha won't continuously search for her either. That would teach him to ignore me. All his attention will be on me.' A smile crept onto her face as she reasoned with herself. Sango cut into her train of thoughts,

"Of course I will. But what are you so freaked out about? She won't do it." They both glanced at Kikyo, a wicked smile pranced upon her lips. 'All his attention on me...'

"You shouldn't doubt me," She pointed the gun at Kagome and pulled the trigger. Sango's eyes widened and she gasped as she heard the residing echo of the gun shot reverberate and bounce off the walls. Kagome screamed out in agonizing pain as she grabbed where the bullet tore through her skin. She could feel her blood gush through her fingers as she slowly dropped her weak and trembling body to the floor.  


* * *

...

I know! This sucks! hate me all you want, I still love you.

good news and bad news.

GOOD NEWS: I made this chappie really long, You finally see some action in this chapter and you got some slight citrus from Kags and Inu.

BAD NEWS: You guys are left with a horrible cliffy!! hahahaha. i am sooo rotten.

anyways, thankies to my lovely miraculous reviewers! yay! every one give your self a hand and pat ur self on the back for getting this far! now special thanks to...

**Kakashishishakabob**: Thank you! Your review is much appreciated!

**InuXKags**: Well, InuYasha is a bit predictable. Lol. I think everyone could have assumed what he would have been thinking. Lol. Thanks for your review too!

** for romance**: I love getting questions about my writing. It's a bit difficult to make sure I write all the details about what's happening. Because I know in my head how the story is going to end, so, if I don't write it down, I already know why some one did something or how. I just have to remember, no one else knows what's going to happen. Lol. So, if you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask! And thank you for your review!

**Charli2006**: Thank you!!! I appreciate the time you took out of your day to read and review!

**Union Jack jr**.: Well, they are guys. Lol. Very competitive guys at that. Lol. So, yes. Probably. Omg. I never thought of it that way…. I have cricket fans!!! And thanks for your review.

**Rayn Lake**: I hope your not hoping for an easy out for the characters… as you just read, I didn't plan on letting them get out easy.. lol. But, Thanks for your review!!!

**SasukesGurl18**: It does have a plot, yes, but, it's a bit of a weird plot. I didn't actually know the end of my story-or where I wanted it to go for that matter- when I started writing it. Lol. After I brought in all of the characters the way I did, then I just kind of sat down and said, "okay! You can be this, you can be that, you'll save the day, etc etc." and for the most part, its worked out to my benefit. [thank Heaven..] And thank you for my review! I don't get many critiques. So, the ones I do get, I truly value. Thanks again.

**hispanicinuyashalover**: The black Cadillac? Lol. Originally, I asked my friend what would be a good "bad guy car" and she said a black Cadillac.. soooo. That's where the car came from. Lol. But thanks for your review!

**eragon1555**: did you enjoy it? Lol. Probably not as much you first thought huh? Lol. Im sorry I had to do that to Kagome! It'll get better.. soon.. thanks for your review!!

Until next time have a bag of mini brownie bites and curse me out in ur head! AR


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Did u miss me? I missed each and every single one of you! Anyways, please read the authoress' note at the bottom (hehe. that would be my note!) kk? Have at it, and knock your selves out.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters I have manipulated to do my biddings. Just borrowing them...I promise to return them confuzzled and beraggled.

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 7 **

Sango reached out to try to catch Kagome's body from hitting the cold tile too harshly. Sango stared wide eyed at her. "You shot her!" She screeched. She applied pressure to Kagome's right shoulder. Fear clawed at her heart in panic as she watched her friend screw her face up in pain.

"Believe me now? Now get out or so help me I will shoot her again, this time making sure she never breathes the same air as I do." Sango glanced at Kikyo then back to Kagome.

"Kagome I am so sorry. I- I didn't think she would do it." She lowered her tone to a light but firm whisper. "I don't want you to die, Stay here while I go get InuYasha and Miroku…" Kagome winced in pain but nodded. She stood up and faced the cold hearted bitch that shot her new friend. She sent her a cold glare as she hastily pulled the door back. She gave Kagome one more sorrowful glance and slammed the door in her wake. She ran down the hallway, stopping only to take off her high heels. She threw them to the side and ran back into the dining hall.

Meanwhile:

Kagome held her shoulder as she drew her knees up to her chest. Kikyo locked the door once again and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number rather quickly. "Hurry up. I've got her." She flipped it shut and stared coldly at the girl. "Bitch, if I could kill you, I would. But that wouldn't make the boss too happy. And if I want my money, he has to see you alive first."

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? I don't even know you!" Kagome screamed from the floor. Kikyo unlocked the door after she heard an echo in the hallway of an opening door way. Kagome clutched her shoulder as Kikyo came within inches of her face.

"You stole everything from me. I was so close. I could have been Mrs. Popular-" The door swing open cutting her off as two men came in. They picked up Kagome rather harshly and clamped a hand over her mouth as an arm snaked around her waist holding her still. Her body protested the movement as her shoulder throbbed in pain. "-and you stole it all bitch, with one. stupid. song. I am going to make InuYasha pay."

Sango reached the table in record time.

"No. The Packers made 4 touchdowns with 3 interceptions."

"I assure you, they made 3 touch-"

"InuYasha…Kagome…help…" She managed out between breaths, "Kagome… needs help."

Both looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Hurry up!"

Miroku quickly caught a glimpse of her hands as they kneaded the white table cloth in frustration. They had flecks of blood, or what appeared to be blood, on the top of them. As she let go of the once white cloth, he could see blood smearing over the wrinkled linen and her palms.

InuYasha stood up, his brows furled in confusion. "What do you mean needs help?" he asked suspiciously.

"Some…woman shot her…in the bathroom."

"What?" InuYasha and Miroku both shouted. InuYasha stood shocked at the new information before he shot past her and bolted towards the door.

Miroku also stood motionless as the information sunk in. As soon as it registered they both ran after him.

Miroku and Sango chased after him as soon as he took off from the table. As InuYasha rounded one of the corners, Miroku grabbed Sango's hand to speed her up. InuYasha slammed up against the bathroom door, forcing it open. He glanced around frantically but found no one in it. He snarled when he found it empty and a couple of good sized puddles of Kagome's blood that littered the floor. He noticed the tile on the wall had blood on it as well. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kagome would be in serious trouble if she wasn't treated. She had lost a significant amount of blood and the tile proved that. He also didn't find the bullet, which meant it was probably still embedded in her body and would become infected.

Miroku was the first one in the bathroom, followed by Sango. InuYasha had turned around and was walking out the door when he knocked down the other two. He headed back down the hallway walking quickly. He was trying to think what had caused someone to shoot Kagome.

"She gone?" Sango asked as she stood back up on her feet to glance in the bathroom.

"What the fuck do you think, damn it? What? Am I just gonna leave her shot, bleeding and helpless in the fucking bathroom while I go get a drink?" InuYasha shouted, not really meaning what he said. He was so irritated that not only was his wife gone, but he had no leads to go off of. Not one.

"InuYasha, calm down, she just asked." Miroku butted in taking Sango's defense.

"Sango," InuYasha asked taking a breath, "What do you know? Please -God- tell me you know something."

Sango took a deep breath as well and answered his question as detailed as she could.

"She got shot in the shoulder, and the woman that shot her was in the bathroom waiting for us to get in there. She told me to get out and locked the door. And then we're here."

"Didn't you get a name or something? Where they're taking her?" Miroku questioned her.

"Uh… her name? Umm, Kikyo something or other, I think."

"Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. "Do you know a Kikyo, Miroku?"

"No…don't you?" he asked back. Then it hit them like a ton of bricks. At the same time, they turned to each other with an answer.

"HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Huh?" Sango looked between them as they practically finished each other's sentences.

"She was the slut,"

"that sat behind you in Chemistry. She was the one who was in love with you."

"I know, What would she want with Kagome?"

"That night at the bar,"

"When I met Kagome."

"She was pissed."

"tell me about it."

"WOULD YOU TWO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Sango blatantly interrupted. "I would like in on this if it's all the same to you. Kagome's out there somewhere while you two bakas are reminiscing about high school!"

"I don't have time for this," InuYasha took off down the hallway once more.

"InuYasha! Wait! Let's look together!" Miroku tried shouting behind him, but his words fell on deaf ears. "Come on, Sango. I'm sure InuYasha will eventually be out side." he grabbed her hand once more as they rushed out an emergency exit.

**.o0o0o0o.**

"Hey Kouga?" Ayame asked as he spun her around in a small circle.

"What?" He asked as he dipped her body down, just to twirl her back up.

"Have you seen Kagome or InuYasha lately?"

Kouga stopped dancing and looked around, wondering where his good for nothing neighbor was.

"No clue." He said as he started back up again. "It's his party, he could be anywhere…He's probably out chasing that little brat taking the invitations for biting his finger."

"Well," she sighed with a smile, "He better start getting used to it."

"Getting used to what?" Kouga asked.

"Children " she replied.

"Why?" he pondered a little on the dim side.

"Never mind dear," She tugged on his arm to get him to start moving another direction once more.

**.o0o0o0o.**

Kikyo sat across from Kagome as her attitude changed completely from when she was in the bathroom. "You wait till my InuYasha hears about this. He will come for me I hope you know. And when he does, I want to watch him kick both of your asses." She glared at the two men on either side of her. "And as for you," she stared Kikyo straight in the face, her eyes unwavering. _'she can't kill me right? I mean if her boss wants me alive, then she definitely __**can't**__ kill me…' _"I don't like you. I really don't. What did I ever physically do to you? Huh? Cause I don't even know who you are."

Having heard enough, the man on her left pulled out a rag and a bottle. He opened the cap while Kagome watched him suspiciously. He poured some of the bottle's contents onto the rag and covered her mouth and nose with it. She struggled as he held her still. She knew what was on there and tried not to breathe, but eventually, the need for air was insatiable and she took a deep breath. She inhaled the chloroform and passed out immediately.

"Thank God. A whiney little brat isn't she?" Kikyo mused as she pulled a small brown vial out of her purse with a needle. The bottle was ¾ full with a clear liquid. She filled it as far as it would go, and injected it into Kagome's limp arm.

"Be sure her shoulder doesn't touch the seats. I don't want blood everywhere. Especially hers," Kikyo said as she leaned back into the seats. "Did you get the paper work out of the doctor's office like I asked?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I should hope so. I bent over backwards for two invitations to get him out of his office early." She held out her hand expectantly, as he pulled it out of a bag and handed it to her. She smiled as she read 'Kagome Takahashi' on the manila envelope. She opened it and flipped through all of her medical records. She flipped towards the back where any recent documents would have been placed. She pulled out a packet of papers and threw the folder on the seat across from her.

"Hmmm…" She mused. "Quite interesting."

"May we be inclined to know as well, Miss Kikyo?" one of them asked. She didn't reply for a while, as they thought maybe her sustained silence meant 'No'. She put down the papers and looked at them. "Mrs. Kagome Takahashi is with child." All three of them glanced at the girl who lay unconscious on the seat. "Apparently, she's 2 months along now."

"She doesn't even look pregnant yet." One of the guards mused stupidly.

Kikyo leaned over and felt Kagome's taught belly.

"Well, the pressure on her abdomen says yes, and the papers confirm it." Kikyo once again leaned back in her seat, an evil smile played across her lips. "Make sure you're extra careful…we wouldn't want anything to… _accidentally_… hit her in the stomach." they caught her malicious meaning behind her words and leaned back as well.

"Why don't we just kill her and the bastard baby now boss?"

"Because, idiot, my boss wants to see her alive. After he gives me my money, I'll kill him and the little whore. Then I'll have InuYasha all to myself. I will make him suffer the loss of not having some one he loves, love him in return. Then, after he has gotten over Kagome, I'll be there to comfort him." With that happy thought she sighed contentedly and stared out the window.

The two body guards stared at each other both thinking the same thing, _'Does she really think InuYasha will love her after she murders his wife?' _They both sighed and turned back to Kikyo, contentedly staring out the window.

End of chappie 7!

* * *

**PLEASE READ, PRETTY PLEASE!**

Hallo! Does everyone feel better now that they know Kagome is safe?... for now at least? : ) Good! Then, on with my predicament: I would like to write a story where Miroku is a techie nerd and builds..robots-for lack of a better word. [they arent really robots, well, lol, they are. but they look like normal human beings.] I wanted him to make them feminine- of course-[c'mon.. its Miroku here.. ] : ) but if say, 2 certain people **[****cough InuYasha and Miroku cough cough] **were to fall in love with these feminine robots, i wouldnt want to end the story with humans living out the remainder of their days with female robots that arent going to age.. Does anybody have some sort of explanation as to how they could become human with out it sounding lame and cheezy? I mean, I know its my story and if I wanted a fairy to pop out of InuYasha's butt and turn them human, that could happen. lol. But, if i could find someway to turn them human with out the story sounding _sooo_ far fetched, that might be my next novel..[among others.. lol] If you could email me, pm me, or even put a suggestion in a review, i would be most grateful. : ) the suggestee will of course recieve full credit for their idea and it will be noted as such. : ) thanks so much! Now! Onto the reviews!

_**Grabs InuYasha walking down the hallway**_

"Want to help with the reviews?"

"Oh, Im sorry. Im currently suffering from a fairy being lodged up my rear, remember? I can't really help right now.."

**_Miroku's laughing and pointing in his direction_**

"I was just kidding. If I say Miroku had it, would you atleast pass out the goodies at the end?"

**_InuYasha smiles evilly in Miroku's direction. Miroku's face drops all emotion and he becomes silent_**

"Absolutely. I'll even do it with grace."

"Noooooooo!!!!!"

"Sorry, Miroku..Anyway! Special thanks goes to:"

**myInuYasha15: **I hope you feel better now that I have updated! : ) Thanks for your review!

**poems2songs: **Thanks. : ) Im happy you like it. Thank you for your review!

**Ms. Sucker for romance: **I want to say im sorry, first of all. Your name was cut off in the last chapter at the end. Gomen! But thanks for the encouragement and my review!

**InuXKags: **I did have to put a cliffy there. lol. It was fun. Altho I hate it when im reading a story and the authors do it to me. lol Thanks so much for your review!

**ilu internet school girl: **Thanks for the encouragement and your review!

**Rayn Lake: **lol. I loved your review. : ) It made me laugh. Thanks so much for the review!

**loverofallanime101: **If I didnt update, no one would ever read it again, huh? lol. Thanks for the review! : )

**hispanicinuyashalover:** We'll have to see. I think he might. Thanks for your review!

**nelly: **At the end of your review, where you said "Please! Thank you!" it totally reminded me of Chii in Chobits when she goes to the lingerie store and asks the clerk, "Underpants, Thank you Please!" lol. If youve never seen chobits, forget what i just said. lol. But i highly recommend it. : ) Thank you for the review!

**kaki112: **Dont be silly! I wouldnt end it like that! I actually try to update a chapter every weekend when im not so freakkin busy. : ) Thanks for your review!

InuYasha: "Be sure to grab these treasure things on your way out everyone! They keep bad fairies away!... You hear that Miroku!? I said bad fairies."

"Very funny InuYasha. I'll get you back.. Just you wait. I'll paint on your face when you're sleeping!" hahahahaha!

**_Runs like a maniac out of the room._**

Thanks everyone for your support! Please grab a baggie of Gold Foil-Wrapped Chocolate Coins on your way out! xoxo

**_Avalon_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the InuYasha characters... : ( They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

*****Please note the AN at the bottom***  


* * *

**

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 8**

She lazily watched all the houses and buildings pass in a blurry motion while the sky turned an ominous gray, warning all the people of Tokyo of a future downpour. One of the guards started humming a tune that immediately caught her attention. She whipped her head around as he continued on, oblivious to the daggers she glared at him. She bent forward and hastily turned the radio off that he was humming along with before anymore of the song could poison her already pained memories.

"We about to- Hey! I liked that song! I know it's a remake, but, come on!" He whined. "What was that for?"

She shot him another deadly glare and he shut up. She leaned her head back as she rubbed away the on coming head ache. She groaned as she was brought back to a time that still pervaded and plagued her mind…

**FLASHBACK** aren't these exciting! lol.

A woman of 18 sat on a bar stool, waiting and looking for _him_. She knew his schedule by now; and she knew he was never late. He hated being late. It was his second pet peeve. His first was just stupid people in general- but that's a different story. He would get out of school at 2:45, go to his after school job at his father's business, stay till 6:00 - 6:30 and then meet his friends here at this club every Friday night at 7:45. No no no. She wasn't a stalker like the creepy people that secretly watch you eat your lunch from the opposite side of the senior quad, no. She was just a young woman that was- _is _obsessed with InuYasha Takahashi ever since the 8th grade. Now, almost 4 years later, he knew she existed, knew her name, knew she sat behind him in Chemistry, and was even going to let her be in his little group of friends. His "clique" he liked to call it as an inside joke between him and his best friend, Miroku. It was going just like every other Friday had gone. He came in and saw a couple of his friends sitting at their usual table and sat down. They ordered a few sodas and fries and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. She stood up and was going to ask to sit down, hopefully next to him, before all of his other friends showed up. The announcer drew InuYasha's attention to the stage right as she stood beside him.

"Hey everyone, remember what tonight is? It's the first Friday of the month and we have our 'Karaoke Hour' up in ten minutes."

"Hey InuYasha!" Someone came up and pushed Kikyo slightly to the side to slide into the seat next to InuYasha. "Are you going up?"

"I don't know Miroku, I'm kinda tired. Dad had me work the upper office today."

"Ouch. Bet that sucked." he replied stealing InuYasha's soda before he even got a drink.

"Yeah, just glad that's Sesshomaru's future office and not mine." he glared at his friend as he called the waitress over to order another drink.

"How is old stick in the mud?" he asked as he munched on a couple of his friends fries.

"Stoic as ever… cocky bastard…" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the personality of his older half brother.

"Can I get you something?" the waitress asked as she leaned past Miroku to try to hear InuYasha's order over the crowd that had gathered. Bad idea. Miroku eyed her amorously as his hand inched it's way to a well known destination. "Okay, so just a coke and- Ahhhh!

**SLAP**

"You pervert! Keep your hands to your self!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But may I ask one question before you leave?"

"What?" she replied hotly.

"Did it hurt?" He asked, his face completely serious. His friends groaned in response to his question. The young girl just looked perplexed at his choice of question.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

"Arg! Baka!" She stormed off towards the kitchens.

"Miroku? When are you going to give that up?"

"Hmmm…I don't know," he replied, idly rubbing the fading pink hand print on his cheek. "Cause it's worth the pain _every_ time." they rolled their eyes once more as Kikyo approached the table again. She cleared her throat as loud as she could and tapped on the table to get their attention. She pointed to an empty seat and spoke loudly to be heard over the music, signaling that was the last song before 'Karaoke Hour' began.

"Anyone sitting here?" They both shook their heads and she took a seat. "So, InuYasha, how have you-" She was cut off by one of InuYasha's rude friends.

"Hey! I know you!"

"You do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Are you Kikyo?"

"Yeah…" She replied slowly.

He punched his friends shoulder that was seated next to him. He was leaning over the railing claiming there were 'hot chicks' right below them on the ground floor. He put his butt back on the seat as his friend tried getting his attention. "What?"

"Look, it's Kikyo."

"Hey! I heard someone say you were easy. Can I get your number?" She looked at him offended even though she didn't deny it. She had dated her share, and then some, of guys. She slept with a few of them, all denying her the next day when they claimed she came to InuYasha's name and not theirs.

She blushed as well as InuYasha while the two went back to hanging each other by their ankles to talk with the 'hot chicks' below them.

"Hey InuYasha? Do you wanna get out-" She was blatantly cut off once more as the announcer spoke into the microphone.

"Alright everyone! Our first singer tonight is a young girl of 17. Her friends are throwing her a birthday party, so let's make it one she won't forget. Give it up for Kagome!"

A young girl with long black hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes climbed on stage. "Hi Everyone! I just moved here and I'm looking for a little fun tonight, did I come to the right place?" she practically screamed into the microphone just to be heard over everyone else's chatter.

They must have heard her, because they all responded with a "Yeah!"

"Alright then! DJ hit it…"

**AN: this song belongs to Ciara, not me... **

One of her guy friends and back up dancers sang the introduction while she swayed her hips with the music. InuYasha, not to mention Miroku, sat and watched, mesmerized by the girl on stage. InuYasha let his eyes (and mind) wander shamelessly into the depths of perverted-ness. Kikyo watched less than impressed. She scowled at the girl as she picked up the microphone and began the first verse…

"**Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh.**

**Work my body, so melodic, **

**This beat flows right through my chest."**

Kagome slowly dragged her hands up her body until she made it to the back of her head, then tousled her hair seductively.

"**Everybody, Ma and Poppy came to party,**

**Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,**

**Let me see you 1,2 step."**

Miroku nudged InuYasha's side and whispered, "She's a catch…" he waved him off absently and continued watching.

"**Rock it, don't stop it,**

**Everybody get on the floor.**

**Wake the party up, **

**We about to get it on.**

**(let me see ya'll)**

**1,2 step**

**(I love it when ya'll)**

**1,2 step**

**(Everybody)**

**1,2 step**

**We about to get it on.**

**This beat is…"**

Kikyo watched jealously as Kagome caught InuYasha's attention with naught more than a jerk of her hips…

Kikyo pulled on InuYasha's jacket and desperately tried to get InuYasha's attention back on her.

"Huh?"

"Will you please escort me outside? I don't feel well." She tried again.

"Yeah, hold on. Give me two minutes." he turned around as he, and all the other guys in the club, watched.

"**Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it,**

**(jazze made it)**

**So retarded, top charted,**

**Ever since the day I started,**

**Stroke my stuff **

**And yes I flaunt it.**

**Goodies make the boys jump on it.**

**(jump on it)**

**No I can't control ,myself,**

**Now let me do my 1,2 step."**

Kikyo watched angrily as the love of her life, since the 8th grade, brandished his lust for the little bitch on stage. Her back-up singer came up behind her and dragged his hands from her thighs up to her pants line, which by the way, wasn't all that far, and undid the button followed by the zipper. Kagome placed the microphone in it's stand and brought her hands down his head and continued her song.

"**Rock it, don't stop it,**

**Everybody get on the floor.**

**Wake the party up, **

**We about to get it on.**

**(let me see ya'll)**

**1,2 step**

**(I love it when ya'll)**

**1,2 step**

**(Everybody)**

**1,2 step**

**We about to get it on.**

**(Move it like this)"**

Her background dancer/ singer cut in every once in a while to sing a line,

"**We goin to step it like this. Ooooohweee." **

"**It don't matter to me, **

**We can dance slow.**

**(ladies and gentlemen)**

**Which ever way the beats drop **

**our bodies will go. **

**(I like this, ah)**

**So swing it over here **

**Mr. DJ, **

**(hey, hey)**

**and we will, we will rock you up. **

**It don't matter to me, **

**We can dance slow.**

**(dance slow yeah)**

**Which ever way the beats drop **

**our bodies will go. **

**So swing it over here **

**Mr. DJ, **

**(ladies and gentlemen)**

**and we will, we will rock you… **

**Let's shake."**

Every time her back ground rapper cut in, he wrapped his hands around her thighs, waist, and at this moment was inching dangerously close to her heaving chest. InuYasha was suddenly hit with something he'd never felt: Jealousy. He had never been jealous. He had never asked for much, and whatever he did want, all he had to do was ask and he got it. This time, the one thing he wanted, looked to be the one thing he couldn't have. (Life's a bitch, ne?) Kikyo could see it too. One of her friends came up for the next part as Kagome faded back to give her the center stage and the lime light.

"**I shake it like jello, **

**And I make the boys say 'Hello',**

**Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat.**

**(Rocking the beat)**

**I know you heard about a lot of great MC's, **

**But they aint got nothing on me.**

**(nothing on me)**

**Because I'm 5 foot 2,**

**I wanna dance with you,**

**And I'm sophisticated fun.**

**I eat Filet Mignon,**

**And I'm nice and young,**

**Best believe I'm number one.**

**(whoa)" **

She faded into the back and Kagome came back out.

"**Rock it, don't stop it,**

**Everybody get on the floor.**

**Wake the party up, **

**We about to get it on."**

Her back up dancer dared to go farther and headed for her pants once more. As they reached their objective, he slipped his hands in the material and past her thong. Quick and aware of his actions, (him being one of her perverted friends and all…) she dipped her body down to get his hands out and slowly went back up. On her way up, for good measure, she ground her butt into the front of his pants and smiled when she got a reaction out of him. Through all this, she didn't stop or break the melody in the song.

"**Rock it, don't stop it,**

**Everybody get on the floor.**

**Wake the party up, **

**We about to get it on.**

**(let me see ya'll)**

**1,2 step**

**(I love it when ya'll)**

**1,2 step**

**(Everybody)**

**1,2 step**

**Everyone let's get it on…"**

She ended and everyone in the bar cheered-well, almost every one. Kikyo watched more than irritated as InuYasha made his way through the crowd to the new beauty. Every thing after that was history to be found in the high school year books. They had what was referred to as the "Perfect Relationship" through the rest of high school. Of course there was the occasional spat, some worse than others, but most was smooth sailing. Only those two could argue over 'who was taking who' out to dinner after InuYasha and the rest of the football team won the game, or who would pay for Kagome's occasional epiphany to shop like a crazy person. Kikyo made a vow silently as she made her way to the exit. 'I will get you Higurashi…I swear on InuYasha's life I will get you…'

**END FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

**End of Chappie!**

*****AN: Im really sorry everyone, that I haven't updated this past weekend. Just letting everyone know I may not post next weekend either. I will try and post the next chapter maybe sometime this week so I don't have to skip a week, but idk. If everyone has been up on their current events you all know there is a raging fire here in California. Well, lucky me, I live in the very city its destroying.[Yay for Yorba Linda...] I thank God every day for keeping me and my family safe, but my boyfriend wasnt so lucky. His and his parents' home was one of the houses that got burned down. Now that they have nothing left, I've been doing all I can to help them with watever they need. So, my time is getting diverted elsewhere, but I promise it's for a good reason. I hope everyone understands and isn't too upset. Thank you for reading. *****

Special Thanks to:

**Rayn Lake**: Thanks for your review! : )

**Union Jack jr. **: lol. Im sorry your cheating didn't work out like you hoped. : ) Im sure this chapter didnt clear anything up either. lol. But thank you for my review. Your review always makes me feel loved! : ) and Thanks for your reply on my last AN. I will definitely keep that in mind. Thank you thank you thank you!

**Ms. Sucker for romance**: Im happy you seemed to enjoy your chocolate coins. : ) they really do keep away bad fairies.. : ) Im sorry I wasn't able to type more to let you all know how Kagome is doing, But i promise to put her in next chapter. Thing have just been a little hectic here. Thanks so much for your review. : ) It means alot to me.

**Shannon**: Thanks! : ) But, I'm not sure what I'll end up doing with Kikyo yet.. we may just take a poll here pretty quick in one of the next chapters on what everyone thinks since I haven't written the ending yet. : ) Thank you for your review!

**ilu internet school girl:** Thanks for your reply on my AN last chapter! Your idea will be stored in my memory bank and mite be weaved in amongst everyone elses if I can come up with a feasible storyline. lol. : ) I have the story ending in my head, but not on paper [or screen rather] so, you'll just have to find out what happens! : ) ps. I like your story idea. : ) and thanks for my review!

**hispanicinuyashalover:** Im sorry for the cliffie! : ) but it almost ensures me people coming back for more. : ) thank you Thank you Thank you! thanks for your review!

**poems2songs**: Thanks! I know. But everyone always makes InuYasha out to be this ultimate God in their stories. They have him pretty much being able to do everything except fly and shoot spaghetti from his finger tips. : ) [applause to those who get this.. : )] So, in my story since I was aiming for a pretty much normal male with a few perks, he's kinda dense. : ) And your questions are excellent! I will be answering every single one in probably 2 chapters. : ) But yes, Kikyo is crazy. the sad thing? There are actually people in this world who think like she does in my story. [she's actually based on a person I heard about on tv. - this man ended up stalking his ex girlfriend and killed her fiance. He said he expected her to come back to him if she lost her fiance in the police interrogation. Is that not screwed up or what?] But thanks for your review!!!

**whitetiger-isabella: ** Thank you for my review!!! : )

**myInuYasha15:** Thank you for my review! I will try to keep up with this so called greatness and not let everyone down. lol. Thanks so much!

okay! What is every one staring at me f- oohhh! ur waitin for ur goodie, huh? okay, each of you take a handful of reeces peanut butter cups [individually wrapped might I add] and skeedaddle. hehe. that's wat my mom still tells me, embarrassing, ne? **** oh! thank Union Jack jr. for the goodie. It was their idea.**** neways, lots o luv, till next time, AR xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, no matter how much I would like to think I do. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.  


* * *

**

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 9**

InuYasha followed drops of Kagome's blood out an exit door that lead to the parking lot. They ended and he assumed that she was taken and dragged into the back of a car. He was frantic as he could faintly detect Kagome's coppery blood mixed with a heavy scent of fear. As he looked around for any clues that might have given him any more information than he knew now, Miroku drove up beside him.

"Hop in, They couldn't have gone very far."

InuYasha jumped in the back seat and they drove off, fear and panic clawing relentlessly at his heart.

"They headed that way!"

InuYasha turned to his right and groaned, suddenly noticing a bushel of orange hair.

"Why the hell is he here!?" he turned back towards the front, glaring daggers at the back of Miroku's head.

"Because he's the only one that saw Kagome being thrown into the back of a car, and only he can identify it,' Miroku said, occasionally glancing back at InuYasha as he continued driving.

"What? And he couldn't give us a make and model?" InuYasha turned back to Shippo, as his eyes became wide once more. "What about your parents!? They're going to think we kidnapped you! Christmas Time, nonetheless! Do they even know where you are right now!?" InuYasha's voice rose an octave after every sentence, making Shippo lean back ever so slightly after each punctuation was finished.

"Actually," Shippo started, "they're at the party and I figured I would be back before they noticed I was even gone." He twiddled his thumbs in his lap before he chanced a look at InuYasha.

"Oh my God." InuYasha leaned back into the seat cushion. "I'm going straight to jail.."

"InuYasha? Could you possibly focus on the matter at hand please? Shippo? I need to know where I'm going." Miroku stopped at a stop sign, and turned around to face the young boy.

Shippo glanced left and said, "They turned left here, but after that, I don't know."

"Understandable," Miroku said, "Just keep an eye out for that car you saw." He turned back around in his seat and took a left, increasing his speed to 65 once he rounded the corner.

"Miroku?" Sango started timidly, "What if.. we don't find Kago-"

"We'll find her." InuYasha cut in abruptly. He said it with such fervor it sent Sango silent once more.

"I understand you're in pain InuYasha, but-" Miroku was cut off as Shippo shouted in his ear and his finger almost jabbed him in the face.

"That's it!" He shouted, all the while bouncing in his seat. "That's it, that's it! That black one!" Everyone turned to see where Shippo had pointed to. About 4 cars ahead in the right lane over, was a black Cadillac. Miroku slowed his speed dramatically to match the Cadillac's. "That's a pretty lame excuse for a getaway car. They aren't going very fast."

InuYasha shot him a glare that sent him sinking back into the cushion. "We're not going to chase them; we're just going to follow them for now." Miroku acquiesced to his demand and followed the car inconspicuously.

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

Kikyo glared at Kagome, who lay across the seat in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position. After one of the body guards knocked her out with some chloroform, she had fallen across the seat with her arm and neck bent at an awkward angle. No one cared to move her so she would be more comfortable. Kikyo's phone started to ring cutting through the silence that pervaded the area. She glanced at the name on the front and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Do you have her?" The voice on the other end asked.

Kikyo scoffed, "Of course I do. I said I wouldn't fail to deliver; I hope you kept up your end of the bargain."

"Good. Be at the warehouses waiting for me. I will be there soon." The line went dead and Kikyo again scoffed.

"How dare he hang up on me." She grumbled as she clipped her phone shut and threw it back into her purse, none too gently. She leaned back into the seat and groaned, "Stupid phone… phone?" She grinned and sat back up. "Uchimaru?"

Said body guard turned her way. "Where's Kagome's purse?" She grinned as she took Kagome's white purse from him. She twisted on the seat and dumped its contents onto the black leather beside her. "Hmm… lip gloss…mascara…wallet…" She put the things back into the bag after she inspected them. She paused at the black wallet and examined it closer. In the bottom left hand corner, in small scripty font, was red stitching. She read, '_Always_ _and_ _Forever_' then flipped it over to the back, and finished reading, '_Love, InuYasha_'. She grumbled something incoherently as a frown marred her face. Curiosity got the better of her though, and she opened it up. Inside, she found her driver's ID, credit cards – all registered in InuYasha's name - [much to her displeasure], some random phone numbers, and of course, pictures; all of which, were of her and InuYasha. Some were taken at a park, at the beach, some at a gathering –much like the one they had been at earlier. She scowled at the look on their happy faces. All of them consisted of InuYasha holding or cuddling Kagome, or her latched on to his back and clinging to his neck. _'That should be me! If she never came into his life that would be me in these stupid pictures...'_ She hastily shut the wallet and threw it back into the purse. After she had rifled through all the contents, she found Kagome's cell phone. She sifted through the contact list and found 'Inu's Cell'. She smiled and hit send…

**.o0o0o0o0o.**

Meanwhile:

Miroku slowed when the black Cadillac stopped in front of a restaurant. InuYasha waited impatiently in the back seat as all eyes were on the driver's door as it opened. A frown flitted across his features as an elderly man got out and helped his wife get out of the passenger seat and into the restaurant to dine. InuYasha turned to Shippo who sank back into the cushion, suddenly frightened. "Damn it!" He balled his hands up in fists and hit the driver's headrest. "We followed the wrong damn car!" He growled as he turned to Shippo again, "I thought we brought you along so you could identify it!"

"That's what it was!" Shippo shrieked, "I swear it was!"

"InuYasha, calm down. It's not his fault. It's not like he knew who was in the car." Sango tried.

" No! I won't calm down! Kagome-" InuYasha was cut off by the ringing and vibrating in his slacks. He immediately recognized the personalized ringtone as Kagome's. He fumbled with his pocket, trying frantically to get it out in the open. "Kagome?!" He asked as he finally got it open.

"Well, not exactly. But, how are you my Inu-chan?" Kikyo said on the other end.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" He growled, "What did you do to her?"

"She's here my puppy. Next to me..sleeping at the moment-well, rather unconscious actually," she replied, hand outstretched in front of her to examine her nails. "If you find her, you can come get her. But, I'd hurry if I were you. I don't know how much longer she'll be here." And with that, she flipped it shut and enjoyed the echo that reverberated off the empty, old warehouse walls. They had finally gotten inside, out of the biting cold of winter, and she now stared distastefully at her surroundings. She stood alone in the cement room with nothing but some empty crates for company. She jumped slightly when she was jarred from her thoughts,

"Where do you want us to put her?" Uchimaru came into the room with a still unconscious Kagome over his shoulder.

"Just put her here," She said as she pointed to the ground. She glanced at her watch on her delicate wrist, '_Hmm. Should be wearing off here in about 10 - 15 minutes. I have enough time to get a drink_.' She thought as she put the phone down on the edge of an empty crate. "Let's go."

They left the room leaving Kagome in yet another uncomfortable position, tied up on the floor. As if on cue, the phone began to ring again. No doubt, InuYasha calling back.

* * *

_Hi Minna-san! Im sorry I wasn't able to post! Work is super stressful! I am a dog groomer and with the holidays coming up, everyone just realized they have relatives they don't see except once a year coming over. They then realize their dogs look like crap and we get a million people calling to ask if they can have their scruffies cleaned up. We call my boss "Bob Barker" since every time he answers the phone, his response is "Sure! Come on down!" He doesn't know how to say no…_

_I got a lot of response to Kagome last chapter! Lol. Kinda funny. I didn't plan on having you all think she's a hooker. Lol. In my haste to get that chapter typed out, I guess I forgot to mention she's 17/18, surrounded by friends and peer pressure, and has been drinking… a little. Lol._

Anyway! Special thanks to:

**23Inuyasha23**: Thanks for your care and concern. And I hope no one you know had to go through the devastation the fire caused. Thanks for the review. : )

**Shannon**: I do too. : ) If Kikyo isn't trying to kill anyone and she seems to be sane, I really enjoy reading about her in fanfics. ; ) Thanks for your review.

** for romance**: Thanks for the understanding. : ) I really am trying hard to get this story up, posted, and finished. Thanks so much for the review! : )

**myInuYasha15**: Thanks a bunch. : ) That chapter was done for a couple of reasons actually. 1.) I really wanted to add a little more to Kagome. She is supposed to be a bit tipsy and around a bunch of friends. Throughout the story, even though she's a main character, she doesn't seem to be all that in-depth. I wanted to give her some personality. : ) 2.) Kikyo has some mental problems and we all needed to see why she doesn't care for Kags. And 3.) I thought it would be fun to write a song fic. : ) And thanks for your review.

**hispanicinuyashalover**: lol. Thanks a bunch! And Thanks for your review. : )

**Rayn Lake**: : ) Thanks so much for your review!

**Union Jack****jr**.: You're welcome for the Reeses. : ) And thanks for your care and concern. : ) Thank you for the review too!

**poems2songs**: Thanks for waiting! And thanks for the review! It means a lot. : )

**Charli2006**: Thank you! And thank you for the review. : )

**The Blood Ruby**: Thanks for reviewing for every single chapter. (O.o) Now that's dedication! Especially when we're already 8 chapters into the story! Lol. Thanks for all your time and effort that was put into R&R ing. ^^ Thanks for all of your reviews! : )

Now, everyone take a bowl of my nana's steamy hot Tortilla Soup (Be thankful I'm sharing! This stuff is like ambrosia! (Food for the Gods) Its really nummy!) and bundle up! It's getting rather chilly. : ) Until next time, Avalon Rouge. xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha Characters. Just borrowing them! **

**Life's Lemons  


* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

InuYasha stared blankly off into space as the other end of the line went dead. He speed dialed Kagome's number once more, but became rather frustrated when all it did was ring. He hung up when it reached her voice mail, and tried again. To no avail though; it just continued to ring.

"What did she say InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing of her where-abouts. Kikyo has her phone..Bitch.. " InuYasha frowned as he hit end and dialed again.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kagome began to stir from her current position on the cold ground. As reality started to come back, and her world slowly came back into focus, she heard a ringing and a slight buzzing noise. She looked up and tried to discern where she was exactly. She was on a freezing cold ground, Kikyo was nowhere in sight, she had a major head ache, and it was her phone that pulled her out of her reverie. Her head quickly shot up as she realized her phone was somewhere nearby. She tried to pull herself up and figure out which direction her phone was in. She was near it and it was on the floor somewhere behind her. With a little difficulty, she pushed herself into a sitting position against the wall in front of her. Her phone had stopped ringing at this point and she searched the dimly lit room for a light that her phone gave off. She attempted to stand, but only succeeded in ripping her dress further. She gave a frustrated sigh and pushed against the wall once more. She made it half way there, but dropped to her knees from lethargy.

'_Close enough_,' she thought, as she shuffled as fast as she could in a dress on her knees. She made it to her phone and dropped herself back on her butt. With some effort, she managed to grab her phone with her hands tied behind her back. She felt the small bump on the '5' key on the front of her phone, and pressed the button above it.

'_Please be 2, please be 2,_' she chanted in her head as she strained her ears to listen to the other end of the line.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

InuYasha sat in the back seat with his legs spread, elbows on his knees, and face in his hands. They had pulled into the diner parking lot and InuYasha sat half way in and half way out of the car.

"I am really sorry, InuYasha," Miroku tried, but his efforts were in vain and fell on deaf ears.

"InuYasha?" Shippo hesitantly asked, "Did you try her cell phone again?"

"………"

"Inu-"

"Yes, damn it. Of course I did." InuYasha sounded so defeated, so un-InuYasha like, as he answered Shippo's question. Silence permeated the car until Kagome's ringtone could be heard coming from InuYasha's phone on his lap. He grabbed his phone and asked, "What do you want from me? Is it money you're after? Name your price, just don't harm Kagome." He could faintly make out his name being said on the other end.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome!" He shouted as everyone looked his way.

"Inu Love, I don't know if you can hear me, because I can't hear you." Miroku, Sango, Shippo and InuYasha listened intently as he had put her on speaker phone. "Im not sure exactly where I am yet, but im in a small, cold, cement room. There's two-"

"Kagome?" Kikyo cut in. "What are you doing?" She asked as she looked around suspiciously.

"I'm telling the microphone strapped to my chest that I want a cheeseburger and fries.." she said sarcastically, "Care to place an order? Or would you kindly tell me where the hell I am and what im doing here?" They both sat in silence, Kikyo with a raised eyebrow at Kagome's remark, and Kagome with a frustrated look on her now dirt smudged face. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Boss' orders."Kikyo replied, leaving it at that. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can you tell me where I am then?" She asked again.

"No."

"Well, then what good are you?" She replied with a huff. "What can you tell me?"

"My name is Kikyo," She said as she crossed her right leg over her left. "InuYasha and I went to school together. We started dating in the 8th grade. Then around, oh I don't know, Sophomore year?" she glanced at the ceiling, as if searching for an answer, " I dumped him for someone better. I left him heart broken. Sad really. Poor guy had our future laid out and everything. He just, didn't measure up at the time."

Kagome sat there, taking in all this newfound information. It had to have been a lie. Sure, InuYasha was a popular guy in school and all his friends said even though he had dated, nothing was really set in stone for him. Every one she was friends with never mentioned Kikyo. It had to have been a lie… right? Unless, they didn't mention her to protect Kagome's feelings from getting hurt… Even through contemplation, Kikyo continued; glad for once to have someone to 'brag' to.

"-is why he went out with you."

"What?" Kagome asked, not really paying attention. She was too busy wracking her brain for any trace of 'Kikyo'.

"Ugh." Kikyo sighed angrily. "I said, 'You were only my replacement since we both look so similar. He was heart broken after me and went in for the next best thing, which is why he went out with you.'"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Everyone in the car sat, fascinated with Kikyo's lies. Shippo almost protested, but InuYasha saw his movements and clamped a hand over his mouth. He glanced at InuYasha and realized his mistake. He sunk back down and stayed quiet.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"But, what do you want me for?"Kagome questioned. Kikyo paced back and forth, occasionally glancing at her nails.

"Well, as soon as my boss comes to fetch you and gives me my money, I can leave this damp warehouse for one, and two-" she stopped and wagged her finger at Kagome, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" I can't tell you that yet.." As Kikyo made her way around, still pacing, she noticed a glow behind Kagome the farther she paced behind her. As it dawned on her that she had left Kagome's phone on the crate where it no longer sat, she became very angry. She took the phone from Kagome's cold fingers and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a couple pieces, the battery leaving the casing behind as it flew a foot away from the wall. "Big trouble.. " was all she said as she grabbed the back of Kagome's head, her fingers wrapping around her bun that had become messy from being jostled.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

That was all InuYasha needed to hear. He shut the phone and looked at Miroku. Miroku already started the car and headed out of the parking lot. There was only one place with unused warehouse within driving distance- Downtown Tokyo.

* * *

Hi everyone! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I've fallen off the face of the earth! It was lonely drifting through space, but at least I got to think of all of you! : ) I'd like to say, again, that due to the holidays, work, and just over all stress from life, it's been very difficult for me to get new chapters out. Thank you very much to my reviewers who understand (even if they don't relate) that I can't post weekly as per usual. As for the ones that don't, if it pisses you off that much, stop reading.

_Special Thanks To: _

**Ms. Sucker for romance:** Thanks for your patience and your review!

**nelly:** Yes, that's it. All of my chapters, give or take 1 or 2, are 3 pages in length. And as I said, due to the holidays, work has me booked; So I will not be updating regularly. I would appreciate your patience. Thank you for your review.

**myInuYasha15:** Thank you for your review and your encouragement! I'm sorry I can't update as often as you all hope, but I appreciate your patience.

**Charli2006:** Thanks so much for your review!

**hispanicinuyashalover:** Sorry for the delay, but thanks for your patience and your review!

**Rayn Lake:** Thanks! I promise they will find her next chapter! Lol. (She's been missing for, what… 3? 4? chapters now?) lol. Thanks for your review!

**Union Jack jr.:** Thank you for all your encouragement. : ) And thanks so much for all the patience you've given me. Thanks for your review!

**ilu internet school girl:** Don't feel bad! : ) You reviewed last chapter. Lol. I hope your stay in Cali was fun! Thanks for the encouragement and your review!

And until next time, take one of these warm mugs of hot cocoa and a Pirouette cookie and enjoy! Keep them toes and fingers covered! Its still chilly out! : )

Avalon Rouge xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha Characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  


* * *

**

**Life's Lemons**

**Chapter 11**

InuYasha's heart pounded against his chest as Miroku drove and dodged on-coming traffic. Kagome was safe, so far, and he knew where she was. Well, he knew what general area she was in. '_Please be okay,_' he thought to himself as more of a reassurance than a hope, '_We'll be there soon._'

"How much longer will we be in the car, Miroku?" Shippo asked as he leaned forward to hear a little better. Sango turned around in her seat beside Miroku.

"I think it would be better, Shippo, if you stay and watch the car."

"Watch.. the car…? You're not serious are you? I'm 13 years old! I'm not going to fall for that!" Shippo said incredulously.

"I think it's a great idea, Sango," Miroku cut in, "I also think you should stay and watch the car."

"What? Oh, come on. I didn't think it would work on Shippo, I'm a little more mature, what makes you think it would work on me?" She asked as a matter of factly. "I feel like I should go and help you two with Kagome."

"I didn't think your beautiful mind capped off at a 13 year olds level, Sango. I just wanted to protect you from harm." He glanced at her before turning back to the road.

"Mi- Miroku.." Sango blushed.

"Unless, of course, you really want to run the risk of damaging such a lovely body just to have me surgically fix it, then by all means," he smiled. "That just means I'll have a look a little sooner than I thought."

Sango blushed harder and screeched, "You pig! I'm staying right here in this car with Shippo."

"Would you two cut it out? We're almost there." InuYasha already had his hand on the door handle, prepared to jump out the second they arrived.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kikyo tugged on the back of Kagome's hair as she watched her cringe. "I can't believe you. That stunt you just pulled is going to cost you, Kagome."

Kagome gave a yelp when Kikyo pulled her hair harder and pushed her to the ground. The way she landed caused her arm to twist, and her bullet wound to re open. The bleeding had slowed considerably and a scab had formed on her skin and her shawl that still hung on her shoulders. Kikyo kicked the crate out of her way and screamed.

"You ruined it! You ruin everything!" Kikyo screamed in a very un lady-like tone. Out of sheer frustration, she kicked the already tossed around crate at Kagome. Having no use of her arms yet, she turned her head into her chest and tried to curl into a ball on the floor. It did little to soften the blow from the corner of the crate, but instead of it hitting her head, or worse- her stomach, it hit her square in the back.

"Stop it!" She screamed, "what's wrong with you!? I haven't done anything wrong! I don't even know you!" Kagome started to panic. She was convinced up until now that she would be safe, atleast until whoever it was that wanted her came to get her, but Kikyo didn't seem to remember, or care, that needed to be safe and alive. Sure, she managed to get InuYasha on the phone, but did she really give him enough information to come find her? What if he didn't get the needed information to come save her?

'_No_,' she thought, '_InuYasha knows. He will come for me. He has to. I can't afford to think any other way.'_ She thought as she grit her teeth. '_He will do his part, and I need to do mine. I need to get away from her and stay safe until he finds me._'

Kikyo went to move the crate out of the way, and as she bent down to retrieve it, Kagome kicked her as hard as she was able from her position on the ground. It knocked Kikyo to the ground and Kagome managed to get to her knees. She attempted to stand, but stopped when she almost lost her balance and fell. She grit her teeth and pushed herself to her feet. Her feet gave way a little, but in the end, she managed to stand and ripped the bottom of the front of her dress off. Kikyo moaned from her place on the ground and Kagome shot out of the room. To her right was a stair case, leading up and down, and to her left was a hallway with more doors. Hoping one of them was a door to the outside, she took to the hallway. The first door she came to was ajar and she pushed it open. Nothing inside but some cardboard boxes and paper. The next door she came to was closed, so she turned her back to the door and twisted the knob with her tied hands. She backed into the room and turned to assess the contents. As she did so, she ran straight into a broad chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked as her grabbed her shoulders. She winced as he did so, his hand being a little too close to her throbbing wound.

"Please help me. Please" She whispered. "I've done nothing wrong. I just want to go home. Please let me go home."

He watched tears stream down her face as she begged him for help. He watched her eyes widen as they heard Kikyo curse and stumble out of the previous room. He contemplated his options and moved her out of the way behind him. She watched as he peered out of the room and called Kikyo's name. '_That's it.. Im done for.._' She thought as more tears made their way down her chin.

"Kikyo!" He called, "what was that noise? And what happened to your head?" He stepped into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind him.

"It's the brat!" She screamed. "She kicked me in the head and ran for it!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Search the downstairs. I'll check upstairs. She's here somewhere." She stomped off towards the staircase. And soon, he stepped back into the room. Kagome watched him frightfully, not sure if he was going to help her or not. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and closed the door behind him. The light flickered almost lifelessly above them, and she closed her eyes leaned back into the wall. She squeaked as he turned her around and cut her bound hands. Her eyes shot open as he let her go and the rope fell to the ground.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much." She said, very much relieved.

"Watch yourself. The other guard wont help you and neither will Kikyo. She didn't plan on letting you live, even with her boss telling her to leave you unharmed. I think she's sick mentally. She's completely obsessed with your husband and is convinced that if you're dead, he'll move on to her." He pulled her shawl away from her shoulder as he spoke.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked as he ripped a piece of her dress from the bottom and tied it around her bullet wound. She winced and whimpered, but knew it had to be done.

"I was told this was a kidnap, not a double homicide. I want out. If I let you go, I want nothing more to do with this. I was just supposed to grab you, take you here, get paid my five grand, and get the hell out. "He finished her tourniquet and opened the door to peek out. "Now it's a kidnapping, attempted murder, and I didn't even get paid!"

She nodded and replied, "If you tell me how to get out, and if I get out at all, I'll leave you be. You will never be mentioned to the police from me. If the others mention you or your name, that's not my fault."

"That's fair, good enough for me." He said, "You're on the middle floor. Unfortunately, the door is upstairs. Downstairs is just a bunch of stoves, pipes, and old machines. Once you get up stairs the door to the front is to your right." With that, he left and closed the door behind him. Kagome's heart pounded as she opened the door next. She peered into the hallway and ran to the staircase. As she got closer she heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"-obviously didn't look hard enough! I searched the upstairs myself and she's not up there. So, by process of elimination, that means she's down he-" Kikyo stopped midsentence and she saw Kagome rushing down the flight of steps to the basement. "There! There she goes! Get her! I don't want her escaping!"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Miroku drove around the buildings of the warehouses on the block searching for a black Cadillac. As soon as they came to what appeared to be an old meat packing warehouse, they found it parked around the back. They pulled up next to it and InuYasha was the first one out of the door. There wasn't any doors to be found in the back so he ran to one side of the building while Miroku ran to the other. Besides the front door, it appeared the building had no other entrances. There were a few windows in the back and they stood on boxes and crates stacked on a garbage bin to see inside. They attempted to open the window, but it didn't budge. InuYasha elbowed the tiny window and with his shoe, and brushed all the glass from the pane and ledge.

"I'll go first," Miroku offered. As he prepared to jump inside.

"No Miroku, I'll go first," InuYasha said as he jumped up. "I don't need you dying on me first. You're the doctor, I can't fix myself you know." Miroku gave a slight smile. He understood that was InuYasha's way of caring, and left it at that.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Kagome raced down the steps as fast as she could. When she hit the bottom step, she yelped but kept running. Her shoes had been kicked off and left up stairs since the only thing they would help accomplish was a broken ankle, and she stepped on something sharp once she reached the bottom. She searched for a place to hide so she could get whatever it was out of her foot, and in the corner of the room there was a small pile of rotted wood. '_That will have to work_.' She thought. Kikyo and her two guards scoured the basement looking for her as she pulled a small, sharp, rusted screw from her heel. Just as one of the guards came closer to her wood pile, there was the sound of shattering glass.

"What the hell was that?" Kikyo questioned as she turned to her guard closest to her.

The guard that no longer wanted to be a part in her plot offered to go look, seeing it as an opportunity to leave and get away. "Go with him. As soon as you see what the problem is, come back and let me know." Kikyo said to the other one.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

InuYasha dropped into the room first and glanced around. As soon as Miroku started to climb in through the window, Kikyo's two guards came in through the door. One of them pulled a gun and shot at Miroku. Miroku moaned when he hit the floor, clutching his thigh and his head. He hit the floor pretty hard and expected to have a horrible head ache when this was over. InuYasha dove at them and knocked the gun to the floor. The other guard picked it up and pointed it at InuYasha's head just as he punched the first guard in the nose. InuYasha kept still as the cold, metal gun barrel touched his temple. "Go tell Kikyo we have visitors. I'll keep them here."

"Damn it! I think he broke my nose! I'll stay here with him while you go tell Kikyo." He cracked his knuckles as he stared at InuYasha.

"I already have the gun, just go. You know how Kikyo would feel if she knew I left you in here with them after that stunt." The first guard wiped the blood from his nose on the back of his hand and stood in front of InuYasha. You'll pay for that." And with that he left the room to head back downstairs.

"Who the hell are you and where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked. The guard lowered the gun.

"She's downstairs, but you need to hurry. She's lost a lot of blood and Kikyo is pissed. She won't last much longer, especially if she's running around exerting what little energy she has left."

"Why are you telling me this?"InuYasha asked suspiciously. He stepped back to check on Miroku, keeping his eyes on the guard.

"I don't want to be a part of this. I must leave, but if you want to save your wife, you need to get down there… quickly." With that said, he dropped the gun and turned and left. InuYasha grabbed the gun and gave it to Miroku.

"So," Miroku said with a bit of strain in his voice, "Didn't want me going in first so I would be safe huh?" He laughed a bit at his own joke, and InuYasha helped him wrap up his leg. "I'll be fine InuYasha. No major damage was done. The bullet didn't hit anything. Go and save Kagome. She seems to be in far worse danger than I am. I'll be fine."

InuYasha gave a hesitant glance, but knew Miroku spoke the truth. He got up and headed for the door. Before leaving, he turned back to Miroku. "Wait here, I'll be back for you."  


* * *

Okay! So I lied! Im sorry! I thought Kagome would be saved in this chapter but she wasn't. lol. I'd say its definitely next chapter, but I would totally feel bad if she wasn't again. Lol. So! Im also sorry there haven't been any recent posts until now. My brothers came down to visit me from Idaho! I only get to see them but a couple times a year, so every second I get with them is sacred and must be treasured! But, they left Saturday morning to go back home so I had time to sit and type. I made this chapter a little longer than usual since I felt so bad for not posting sooner. I also want to ask everyone what they think. I have a couple of endings id like to type, but im not sure what everyone's reaction will be to it. : )

**In your review, can you tell me what you would like to see happen to Kagome? Thank you all!**

_Special Thanks to: _

**AngelicSakura24**: Thanks so much! : ) Im happy to hear that you might start writing again. It's a nice thing to have and to be able to do. Thanks so much for your review!

**Charli2006:** I had to! Im sorry! But I made this one longer to make up for my absence! I hope that makes it better. Lol. Thanks for your review!

**myInuYasha15:** Thank you for the review! I love when people ponder outloud. I can then know what they are thinking!

** for romance:** Thanks for the review! And just between us…. :Whispers: It's not true. :wink wink: She's just psycho. Lol.

**Poems2songs**: Your so cute with the please and thank you thing! : ) I find it at the bottom of every review you leave. Lol. But, the phone thing? I honestly had no idea how I was going to get InuYasha to know about Kagome's whereabouts. Lol. That would probably never happen in real life.. ever… so if you get kidnapped, don't rely on the phone thing! It probably wont work. Lol Thanks so much for the review!

**nelly:** Thanks so much for your time and effort of reviewing! : )

**hispanicinuyashalover:** Thanks for the encouragement! : ) Im sorry I tend to leave so many cliffies. Lol. I'll try not to do that, but no guarantees. And thanks for my review!

**The Blood Ruby:** Thank you! And thanks for the review!

**Lalaz World**: Thanks! And thanks for the review!

**ilu internet school girl**: I know! Aren't those things freakin delicious!? I could live on Pirouette cookies.. forever.. lol. Wow. 27b peeps? Big family? : ) those are fun… lol. And, I'll totally go and attempt to put some time aside to read InuYasha's Legacy! No guarantees on my bunny speed though. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**InuXKags:** Thanks so much! Sorry about my Bunneh like speed though. Lol. And thank you for the review!

xxx

That's it for me ladies and gentlemen! Take some Almond Roca and a glass of Sparkling Cider on your way out! Thank you everyone for your support! I shall try to update a little quicker now that the holidays are over and I have a faster computer!! WOO! Until Next time, Avalon Rouge. xoxo


End file.
